The-Warden-Who-Saved
by Wulfstorm
Summary: Thresh, a being feared in the League is flooded with voices and memories not his own, or are they? As he travels back to his past as Harry Potter, he'll right the wrongs of his past, raise a little hell, and find some redemption along the way. My first story, be gentle. Reworked chapter labeling.
1. prologue

**The-Warden-Who-Saved**

 **I do not own anything, all credit goes to Riot games and J.K. Rowling for her work.**

 **AN: Hello all, this is my first story, please read, review and enjoy!**

Prologue: hollow past

The Shadow Isles, a place that seemed to never graced with sunlight, a land where the very air feels cursed by an unknown cause. The wind Howled, the sea crashed against the shoreline, rain beat down in a steady rhythm while thunder boomed in the distance.

Among the stone ruins that dotted the island a figure stood, listening to his surroundings. He wore a black cloak, frayed at the edges, black boots, metal belt hung around his waist with skulls on his hips, a key ring hung from the belt with keys swinging. The being himself was a black skeleton with bone tendrils hanging around his head in a mock imitation of hair, and covered with an ethereal green fire.

The name of this being was Thresh, the Chain Warden, a revered member of the 'Isles' and a champion of the League of Legends. He stood in the rain with his 'eyes' closed in thought.

" _Freak…Boy!"_

" _Didn't you wonder… it all?"_

" _It's brother…scar. Great things indeed."_

" _I'm….-er"_

" _it does not….on dreams."_

" _can you not…despite to suffer such a life?"_

"… _what I've become…?"_

" _Love…..love"_

" _Not to…-Kaban?!"_

"… _dore was driven out by….memory of me!"_

"… _is free!"_

"Warden?"

"… _.Vilest creatures…"_

" _..er's Map!"_

" _I solemnly… no good."_

" _ **Twelve… in Askaban!**_ _"_

" _You are truly your father's son"_

"WARDEN!"

Thresh was jerked from his thoughts by a feminine voice. Turing, he saw a caramel-skinned woman, wearing the oriental grab of the Ionian nation, with tattoos her skin staring at him with jade eyes.

She spoke: "you wanted by council warden?"

"Karma… that was a month ago, where have you been?!" his echoing voice filled with irritation.

"My services are valued by many; you are not the only one with issues of the soul."

The apparition glared at the woman before sighing and nodding, "Fair enough, thank you for coming anyhow."

The Ionian woman smiled before taking a neutral expression "what could trouble one who the screams of the tortured are like a lullaby to him?"

His response started with a dark chuckle, "the screams I can take, that I can't are voices that seems familiar but not, that's my problem."

"Your past perhaps?"

Thresh spread his arms out, "Must've been a pitiful, unfulfilling past then."

"Be that as it may, who were you?"

"Highly personal, but unfortunately, besides what is common knowledge, is speculation and conjecture, but who knows; I may have been of some importance."

"Very well there are techniques to help you focus and find you answer, I will have it sent to you quarters at the league, practice them every morning and night." With that she turned, and headed off into the mists of the area.

Taking this as an end to the meeting and any other questions he would have, he departed. While walking back to the prison ruins he wondered what else could surprise him now?

" _You're a wizard"_ said one of the vices he had been hearing.

'What?'


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own anything, all credit goes to Riot games and J.K. Rowling for her work.**

 **Murphy's sentence**

 **Days Later, Summoner's Rift,**

The Sun was bright, the area was a plateau filled with trees, a river, and some local wildlife. Oh and the sounds of battle and bloodshed. This was the regular occurrence on Summoner's Rift during a match for the league, where summoners used various champions to fight one another for political gain, bragging rights, in addition to it being a deterrent to full-scale war.

Thresh grunted with exertion of moving his kusarigama, or chain sickle, composed of a lantern on one end and a miniature sickle on the other, linked together by a dark chain. His lane partner, Malcolm Graves or "Graves" for short looked worse for wear. They were fighting as usual in the bottom part of the rift, their opponents, an auburn-haired woman wearing golden armor with maroon tights under that wielding a thin sword and a tower shield, Leona, the Radiant Dawn , the other resembles a blue garden gnome with big eyes cheeks and forehead, wearing fatigues and a tank top with a miniature cannon handing from a bandolier, Tristana, the Yordle Gunner.

"You okay, Warden?" Graves asked the wraith.

Thresh had suddenly stopped, an image of a skull with a snake slivering out its mouth as a tongue and a chalice filled with blue fire. The result had stilled him, leaving him open to an assault, pushing both him and the gunslinger back towards the allied turret. Thresh recovered, nursing, nursing his wounds, shaking his head, "I'm fine, just spaced out," he called, in the back of his mind he could hear the summoners yelling at each other.

A few minutes passed with them regaining ground till it happened again, _a warm flash of brown and a dragon covered in spikes charged at him, spewing fire._ A few alarms rang out, signaling that something was coming. He looked to Graves, who was shooting away at the lane minions, spouting obesities. The auburnette raised her sword realizing this Thresh threw his lantern shouting "Graves!"

The Gunslinger turned, grabbing the light source and was carried over next to the wraith, just as a beam of light struck where he was a moment ago. Suddenly a different dragon than the one Thresh had seen, flew out behind them with teeth bared. Losing no time, Thresh swung his sickle, knocking the dragon back, while Graves hit the smaller marksman, beaning her in the head with a gas can, it exploded, blinding her. Leona charged at the outlaw and bashed him with her shield stunning him. By this time the red dragon had recovered, cloaking itself in fire charged the warden, fangs grabbed him. Thresh roughly took his partner's shoulder before shoving him aside as not to get caught in the ensuing chaos, while Tristana came out of the gas cloud, coughing. Thresh snatched his sickle again and caught the yordle in the shoulder carrying her along with him.

Thresh swore. His summoner did likewise.

As the three women, though one was currently a dragon, collapsed on him, Tristana threw a spiked bomb on his chest, the proceeded to shoot at it making it expand bit by bit, the dragon (Shyvana) breathed hot flames, setting his robe alight and melting his armor, Leona charged him with her sword. The auburnette stared at him with a look of satisfaction, "No escape warden" her smile matched the triumph in her eyes.

He coughed, icor spraying in front of him, before a chuckle escaped him, turning into a full blown laughter saying " indeed, no escape!" cackling he stomped the ground, five pillars rose from the ground, with faint, green walls connecting forming a pentagon, trapping the four champions. It was about then the bomb exploded, as the searing pain washed over him the sound of thundering hooves came before he lost consciousness.

"You have been slain." A soothing female voice sounded.

No really I wouldn't have guessed" he groused.

An enemy- double kill! An enemy has been slain"

That's better heh, worth.

He was floating in darkness, the pain was gone, as he waited to respawn. While floating, more images came, _an underwater world swam into view, four people were chained, floating, and unconscious, a red-headed teenage boy, two young women, black and brown-haired respectively, lastly, a small, blond girl surrounded by what looked to be some of Nami's ugly cousins._

The scene shifted, _a black cauldron sat with wisps of steam in the middle of a graveyard, thin, white fingers came from within, wrapping around the rim. From that a figure rose from the cauldron, the…thing's skin was equally white, like a corpse, it raised its head, eyes opened, red and silted like a cat's or a serpents._

Thresh felt his lantern tug him upwards, raising him back onto the rift, rolling his shoulders he turned to the shopkeeper. The furred merchant pulled up a selection of items offered for champions during a match. Searching, he found a Frozen Heart, unbuckling that mail he wore and paying the remaining gold to upgrade his armor. With a brief glow, a ice-blue crystal materialized. Placing it on his person, it covered him in a desirable frost. With the sound of teleportation he turned to find the rest of his team.

The first resembled a gerbil signaling him as a male member of the yordle race, he was covered in blue fur, he wore a pair of goggles of his forehead and an engineer's suit. The machine he piloted was bipedal with a large body, its thin arms ended in a mace and a flamethrower respectively, as well as a harpoon on the front and a missile launcher in the back. Rumble, the Mechanized Menace.

Next was a tan-skinned man, lean with muscle and hair bound in a top-not. We wore a blue scarf and pants, sliver shoulder guards with a sword belted to his hip. Yasuo, the wanderer.

Finally, a warped centaur skeleton adorned with skulls, his skull had a curved blade jutting out of it, carrying a spear and covered in bluish flames. Hecarim, the Shadow of War.

"A fine play, my friend" the wanderer praised, clapping Thresh on the shoulder.

He nodded before saying "thank you, we may want to finish this, your wife seems to be playing Rumble for a fool." Laughing at the end.

"Hey, it's not my fault, can't get a clear shot with her jumping and dashing all over the place, let's see you catch someone like that." The blue-furred yordle retorted.

"As I remember, Mechanic, yours is capable of similar feats, yet Thresh and Graves are winning their lane." Yasuo calmly countered.

And So it went, one gesturing wildly and getting more agitated, the other relaxed and calm as ever, guess who was who.

As he watched the exchange between the two with amusement he glanced at the centaur and signed, a bot or clone of the original Hecarim to serve while the original was indisposed or off duty.

Just as things between the two arguing champions began to exclave (mostly on Rumble's part) graves ported in, stumbling and almost falling if not for Thresh catching him by the hand, pulling him up. He turned to the rest of the team "gentlemen, we've taken too much time for as it is and I have business to attend to, so let's finish this and be on our way" the rest cheered following his lead to victory.

 **Victory!**

The match hadn't lasted too long, a straight up team fight left their core crystal unguarded.

As Thresh and his team entered, the post-match area, taking any personal effects that left. For him it was the gold purse that he kept on his person and a coin with his personal insignia of a sickle within a lantern. The coin served as identification and an all pass to areas permitted to champions making his way out he spotted a summoner at a desk, he rapped his knuckles against the wood to gain her attention. She looked at him over a paper and her eyes widened in fear the way that just made his day.

"H-how may I be of service today." She squeaked at him, giving him more amusement than before.

"Yes, I would like to check out for the day." He placed coin of the table in front of her.

With a fluid movement that could only come from massive amounts of practice, she brought up a display around the coin, text scrolled down, she took a look at the text before entering a few commands. "please input your code."

He tapped out 0731, July Thirdly-first, his birthday. The test disappeared before new words showed up.

 **THRESH THE CHAIN WARDEN**

 **Confirmed, summoning disabled**

 **Clone Bots: enabled**

 **Have a nice day.**

Picking up his coin, Thresh looked over seeming the other members of the match. Yasuo had his arm around the waist of a dove-haired woman with tan skin, wearing a white shirt, b large belt on her waist and an olive skirt with a gauntlet on her main hand. Yasuo's wife Riven the Exile. Next to them Tristan was dragging Rumble off. Graves Spotting him raised a hand in greeting, nodding and responded in kind before making his way.

On the way he observed the hall of the league building and looked up to the mirrored surface of the celling _a circular atrium with a fountain with five golden statues, A courtroom with dozens of people staring at him, a toad in a pink cardigan._

Thresh violently shook himself, they just kept coming with greater consistency but, he got the gist of the memories, except of that last one, the hell was that?

As he made his way, he caught the scent of flour, sugar and warmth. _**Sinful Succulence**_ was a well-known bakery for not only attending to everyday needs, but for confections that rendered the mind into jelly. With that thought he entered the shop. Small bells tingled the room was dark, only lit by a few candles and the furnace. The owner and head baker of the shop[ turned to greet him. Her skin was a pale, purplish tint, her lips and hair a much darker shade of violet, yellow eyes wearing a chiefs hat and garb, Morgana addressed him, "Welcome Thresh, how may _**Sinful Succulence**_ treat your desires today," she greeted using the self- made catchphrase.

The Piltover Enforcer order and a surprise or two of yours, if you would." Thresh walked deeper taking in the atmosphere.

She smiled and nodded before taking out a tray of pastries, "very well, here, some of my new experiments, try."

He popped a red striped yellow macaroon before his 'eyes' bulged coughing he doubled over gesturing for a drink her rasped "spicy lemon!?"

Her smile become sadistic, "you like, drinks are extra by the way, you order" she placed two rectangular boxes.

He nodded as a drink was put in his hand, knocking it back he gasped, scowling he grunted "your sister's right, you're the devil," looking at the rest of the sweets he continued "there fine, tone it down though."

Her expression turned sincere before placing a small sack on top of the boxes. As her turned to leave the shop, the bells tinkled as a woman entered. She was petite wearing slacks and a white blouse, but the most striking thing about her was her face, framed by scarlet hair and emerald eyes with a scar over one eye. The Sinister Blade, Katarina Du Couteau. "Katarina, or should I say Mrs. Crownguard how the hell are you?"

Said woman smirked "only when I'm outside of the league or the political arena, otherwise I'm still a Du Couteau, Morgana, good to you." The Political marriage of Katarina Du Couteau and Garen Crownguard was done as a part of a peace treaty between the two warring nations or Demacia and Noxous was the talk of the League as of a month ago, as well as a private joke. The Joke beining is that the newlywed's relationship prior the event was thought to be just political, the opposite was true, being the not-so-secret part of the league, the champions knew it, the summoners knew it, heck everyone knew it.

"How was the honeymoon," the baker said.

"Good, good, too much sun for my liking, but its good to have everything out in the open for once." The Noxian chatted while walking towards the counter, examining the contents with interest.

Thresh chuckled a little perversely, that caught the red head's attention "by the way warden, no 'tasting' any souls from Garen or myself for the next few months." She said, the 'or else' hanging in the air.

"Not to worry, I learned not to taste the souls of a coupling after last time" both women looked at him curiously, beckoning them forward he whispered "Cho'gath and Rek'sai."

The two looked confused for a moment before turning green, which was an interesting color on the fallen angel. Said angel pointed outside yelling "out Thresh, I have a business to run and I don't need customers losing their appetites!"

Thresh Laughed waving goodbye, Turing to the Katarina "anyhow, congratulations, Garen's a lucky man, or complete fool." With that last shot he left.

"Let's see, Plitover… Plitover..ah" Thresh made his way towards the portal room in the league building that champions used to go to and from their homes with ease. The portal to Piltover was bronzed with turning gears symbolizing the hextech city where inventors and philosophers of all kinds to test and develop themselves and their creations.

 **Piltover**

As he passed though the portal he has hit with the smell of metal and oil that was a constant to the city as well as the industrial parts of Bandel city. He soon found the precinct for the police force. As he pushed through the door he saw several posters of various criminals and what not. Seated at one of the desks a woman's was seated reading a copy of _**Arms Monthly**_ with brown boots propped on top of the desk. Thresh cleared his throat loudly, a grunt answered him before she spoke, "Please fill out the form stating you issue and/or crime dearie." Her voice was bored with the tediousness of her day so far.

Thresh roughly shoved her feet from the table, causing her to glare at him before recognizing him, she had dark brown hair and eyes, lips framed by her heart-shaped face. She wore a dress that left her shoulders bare as well as her legs from mid-thigh down. The sheriff of Piltover Caitlyn. "sorry bout that, long day with nothing to do except interrogate Jinx and that's no fun, coffee or tea?" She offered the drinks, his coffee and her tea. Placing the two boxes on her desk making her nose twitch with the sweet smell, Thresh gestured towards one of the interrogation rooms, nodding she took out a doughnut from the box took a bite, and went back to her magazine.

Taking that as the end of the conversation, Thresh went over to the interrogation room and was about to knock when the door opened and a woman with cropped bubblegum pink hair a tattoo reading 'VI' brushed past him muttering about needing a drink. He went in the room while the door was open before closing it. Turing he found a young woman with electric blue hair tided into two French braids with a cowlick on top of her head. She was tied up in a strait jacket and was humming to herself. Turing her pink eyes she said, "Hi cling clang, did you come to chat me up cling clang, Fat-hands just left and Hat Lady's no fun!" She chittered

He sat on the opposite chair chuckling, Jinx was always fun to talk to if nothing else she was … lively. "really, Caitlyn says the same about you, you do test people's self-control and sanity."

"Don't worry, you're just as sane as I am," at that the image of a blond girl with a bottle cork necklace and radish earrings popped into his head. Thresh felt himself smile at the image, for some reason.

"I don't know if I should feel honored or sacred at the very idea." He said, "Anyway what are you in for this time, let's see, arson, dine-and-dash, destruction of property, etc. You know you deserve to be punished right?"

She giggled before a though occurred to her "oh yeah, cling clang you wanna know a secret?" He inclined his head for her to continue "Ekko Ekko is coming!" She squealed as though Snowdown had come early.

"Ekko Ekko, who?"

"NewChamipionoldfriendofmeandVi,didyouknowmeandViusedtobefriends?" She said rapidly.

He nodded, having heard of a new champion a few weeks prior. The last part was surprising, VI and Jinx friends, huh. He saw the that it was starting to get late, and he needed to get going, putting a doughnut into the crazed girls face he came out of the room.

Seeing a poster reading: 'stand up for what's right' the image of three groups come to his mind, _the first was a group of adult men and women in robes with an age and with a crooked nose and ling, white beard at its head. The second was a group of children, also in robes with a dark haired youth wearing glasses with green eyes similar to Katarina's with an expression of determination on his face. The last were beings in black robes with pointed heads, wearing masks, with the figure that he saw before with what seemed to be a stick pointed at him. Finally he saw the Dark haired youth with glasses walking with who seemed to be his friends, which included the brunette and red headed young man from the lake, a red haired girl, the girl that had popped into his head as he talked with Jinx with the addition of another dark haired young man. As he felt the bespectacled boy speak, Thresh felt his own mouth move "…We have something he doesn't have, each other."_

As he walked out of the precinct he passed a dark-skinned youth with a platinum mohawk, wearing some weird gadget. As Thresh passed him the youth spoke, "Been a while, hasn't it Vi?" 


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own anything, all credit goes to Riot games and J.K. Rowling for her work.**

 **AN: Hello all! Hope you enjoyed your 4** **th** **of July! I'm adding some ideas for skins in this chapter, if you can identify the references, kudos to you. Enjoy!**

 **Cherished Victory**

Thresh reached for the keys for his flat provided by the league, he winced in the glare of the evening sun. He unlocked the door and went in. closing it on the way in, he took in the interior of his home, lit by a combination of candles, whips and some electrical bulbs giving off a diffused glow to everything. The whole scheme of the place could be described as oriental gothic. Simple and dark, elegant, the colors in the fabric of the curtains and rugs.

He heard the pattering of small paws before two missiles hit him in the chest, one black, one white. He looked down at them, both were slightly larger than a grapefruit covered in fur with small curled horns on the sides of their hands and panting with their tongues lolling out. "Harvest, Yuki, ah ha, I missed you both too." Scratching both behind their horns and grabbing some poro snacks for both. The league had implemented a program after Braum, The Heart of the Freljord, joined thus bringing the interest to the furry creatures to the public eye. Not only had the creatures' cuteness made them well-loved but their adaptive qualities of being able to personalize a poro to a specific being made them a curiosity to many people. What followed was that any champion deemed worthy of caring for another living thing were given a poro to take care of. All in all, it certainly gave him something to give him some comfort. "Now where is your mummy?" he said to the poros.

"In here, welcome home." A feminine voice called down the hall. Quickly feeding the creatures, he walked into the living room. There he spotted the speaker, she had the appearance of a beautiful human woman with long dark hair tied into a bun to keep it out of her way. Her eyes were golden and sparkling merrily. Her nine white tails waved back and forth. She wore a white smock with the sleeves rolled up, it covered her down to mid-thigh; judging how he could , see the rest of her slender legs and she was barefoot he had to wonder if that was all she was wearing, knowing her, that may be a possibility.

She stared at a canvas with a contemplative look, she was surrounded by newspapers and cans of paint with a bucket of water. Stroking her chin and nodding, her ears twitched and one of her tails dipped into a paint can and made a stroke across the canvas. The rest of her tails worked in quick succession before nodding again. She turned giving him a brilliant smile with her rose pink lips, and turned the asele to chow him her painting. The center was white and spiraling from it was a flame of all colors, the effect was mesmerizing.

"Beautiful.." Thresh reached out to examine the painting more closely.

"I think Soulwell, you?"

"As good as any…though maybe some silver may work with it." Ahri Cocked her head, peeking over his shoulder before vanishing and appearing with a small can of pain and a brush, adding the afformed color and grinning. Thresh the leaned down and pulled her into an embrace and placed the teeth of this skull on top of her head, she leaned into him the stayed like this for a moment before she leaped out of his arms and grabbed another canvas to show him. It was an old house, with a rain-soaked door. He looked at it and murmured "it's gone.."

"Huh" Ahri exclaimed, looking over her painting.

"There was a snake nailed to the door" Ahri raised an eyebrow.

Thresh recovered "Ah..sorry, it just reminded me of something I saw before."

"So who do you think lives there?" she prompted.

"Hmm, a man and his two children, a boy and a girl, about their late teens, homely as well. The girld is being bossed around, called a squib, she's staring out a window at a dark, handsome young man, looks like nobility."

She nodded, writing down the details of this. They had been doing this since the visions started, which had begun when he had absorbed a 'soul' from the last champion, Bard, so he could find some sense to these visions. This new one seemed to have nothing to do with the previous ones, but it seemed to lead to something involving the girl and the noble.

Thresh brought himself out of his thoughts and looked at Ahri and gave a loud laugh as he looked at him oddly, "What?" she asked.

He continued laughing, then said "you do realize you've been painting yourself for the last few minutes, don't you?"

She froze.

Turning to a full length mirror, indeed her body had strokes of color in random places, even on her face, it had happened while she was writing down her lover's recollections, the tails had lightly touched her body while still covered in paint. "Nooo! This always happens when I paint, every time! I've already had to shower three times, three!" She cried, tails flailing.

Thresh, seeing she was losing her control of herself, reached and stroked her behind the ears to calm her. She shivered before relaxing into him. With a grateful smile that turned coy as she unbuttoned the Smock; sliding it down to the floor and stepping out of it, she was revealed to be wearing… a tank top and jean shorts. She giggled, "You thought."

"Minx" he conceded "I'll pick up, go." He pointed towards the bathroom door.

She gave him a flirty wink before sliding into the bathroom. With a wave of his hand the newspaper crushed itself into a ball, which was disposed in the recycling bin. The league tried to keep as much of Runeterra intact as possible.

Settling into a recliner, Thresh glanced over at today's mail, some of the champions of the league used the mail to promote their business. Let's see, swordplay fair, where the sword masters tried to gain new students, he saw that Yasuo and Riven were included. At this his eyes flicked up to the Katana the couple had gifted him a few months ago, maybe he could finally learn to use it.

A flyer for a business telling him to 'disregard tradition and realize your potential!'. He chuckled, Zed and Syndra's contribution to society was to encourage others to question what was considered normal and to seek to improve themselves by any means necessary, he wished them luck, and not just in their business.

Next was an invitation to join one of Rengar's hunting trips, Thresh remembered the last time he had gone; they had come back with an extra member. Gnar, the missing link, had become a welcome addition to the league, with his innocent appearance and gibbers made the little guy adored by all.

Stifling a yawn, Thresh decided that a little nap wouldn't hurt too much, especially given how notoriously long Ahri took in a bathroom. Frist, she would shower; then soak in a bath, finally brush her hair and tails. Hearing the sound f the shower, he closed his eyes.

 _It was a dark, dreary day with heavy rain, a bearded man was walking towards a building wearing robes of a deep shade of plum. The building turned out to be an orphanage, after speaking to the caretakers the man was lead to a small room. Inside a boy on the cusp of his teens , the man and boy, named Tom Riddle talked, Riddle asking if the man, an Albus Dumbledore, if he had come to take him to an asylum, the man saying that he came from a school for magic that he taught at, then proceeded to set a cabinet of fire. The man made the boy take out a box filled with stolen items and apologize for the theft and gave information about the magic school. AS the man stood up to leave, the boy spoke: "I can make things move without touching them. I can make animals do what I want without trainin them. I can make bad things happen to people who are mean to me. I can make them hurt if I want to...I can speak to snakes too. They find me, they whisper to me, is that normal?"_

 _The blood from the man's face drained, "No."_

As the Scene faded, Thresh felt a young voice leave his mouth " _Did you know, sir? Then?..._ "

" _Did I know that I had just met the most dangerous Dark wizard of all-time? No._ "

Thresh awoke and took his time processing that, the boy looked to be the young noble's son and had become someone feared and tied to his old life, would this lead to knowing who he had been?

Hearing a door open Thresh turned to find Ahri walk out wearing pajama shorts and a Pentakill t-shirt that h had given her shortly after they had become a couple, signed too. Her hair hung loose, still wet from bathing. Her golden eyes locked on him "you saw something, didn't you?" He nodded and gestured towards the table and proceeded with dinner. After, her told her of his dream and his perceptions about it.

She took one of his hands in both of hers "you've had a long day, go shower it'll help I'll be waiting in bed"" She leaned over, kissed his cheek and left.

After showering, he found a bathrobe. Reaching the bedroom he found Ahri reading, she looked up from her book and patted the space next to her. When he sat she wrapped her arms around his neck and gave him a tender kiss. For most couples a kiss, any kiss was a physical exchange of emotion ns. For them it was a sharing of their souls. This bound them on a more intimate level than any other, giving him a refound zest for life and her an indomitable spirit. Breaking the kiss she rested her forehead against his and spoke "take off the mask, I want to see the real you."

"Wha-" He said, startled.

"I know that face is no more than a helmet and faceguard. Please, I want to see what you look like underneath the skull"

Thresh placed his hands over hers and looked like he was just going to move them off his face until he adjusted his grip and remove his head. At first the spiritual essence just swirled below the now vacant spot. Finally, they shifted, rose and coalesced into a face, it was drawn, a rough beard covered his mouth, with a curtain of shaggy, black hair framing his face. His eyes were still green, slightly glowing, and there was a distinctive scar on his forehead in the shape of a jagged lightning bolt.

Ahri took it all in and smiled running a hand through his hair, "handsome, though you could use a shave. What's this?" Tracing is scar with a finger. A high, cruel laugh and a flash of green light shown in his mind.

"Probably a memory of an enemy, to always remember him by" his voice lightly laced with sarcasm for the second half. He brought her into another kiss and the two spent the rest of the night enjoying one another.

The morning rays streamed through the curtains, lighting up the room. Thresh opened is eyes before taking a breath and inhaling the sweet scent of his bedmate. He stroked Ahri's cheek along her whisker marks making her mouth form a smile. With a light kiss, he slipped out of the warm comfort of the bed and made his way to the shower. Turing a few dials, a wide, even spray came out and he stepped into the shower. After a few minutes of waging a battle between his hair, eyes and shampoo, a soft padding was heard and the curtain opened and his lover stepped through and rested her head against the shower wall. Ahri was not a morning person. Taking one of her tails and her own body wash, he began to wash her body, switching tails before beginning to clean his own. Stepping out, he dried himself, then turned one of the dials. A startled yep, sounding more animal than human rang out before Ahri popped her head out to glare at him, the effect was diminished by the fact that her hair was covering half of her face.

Giving her wink, he proceeded to shave himself clean, he pulled on a robe and set about fixing breakfast, ham eggs and fresh orange juice, the classics. The nine-tailed fox soon joined him in the kitchen and they ate breakfast in companionable silence.

A knock came from the door followed by ringing of the doorbell, Thresh raised a brow and looked at the woman, who shrugged, still chewing he went to the front door. Standing in front of the doorway was a blond haired girl, around the tween stage, wearing a uniform covered by a red jacket, bringing out a 3x5 card she read: "good day potential customer, I am representing the experiment chapter of the Zaun Alchemist Scouts, I'm out selling our renowned cookies, with your contribution I can earn my way into an academy to progress my education."

With that she placed her fists oh her hips and gave him a cocky grin, which made the Chain Warden wonder if he could get away with reducing her into a soldering pile of ash. Just as he was coming to a decision, Thresh heard a voice call out "Laccie you shouldn't run off like that!" A figure came jogging carrying a wagon filled with treats.

He was about seven to eight feet tall with pupil less yellow eyes. The figure came closer what he thought to be armor looked like liquid metal with lines where bones would have been and the mouth formed a jagged line, his large arms and legs supported a thin body with a tendril sticking out of his head. Zac, the Secret Weapon.

"You were taking too long, I have a contest to win and that comes with a scholarship" The now named Laccie said, glaring at the Zaun champion.

"Mom and Dad already told you they have money set aside for us to for that purpose, you know that." The gelatinous hulk said in a surprisingly clear voice.

"And I know some of that money is from you champions wages." She countered

"It's my money to do with, plus it's making use of whatever I can, it's how we were both taught."

Thresh chose this time to interrupt, clearing his throat to gain attention of the two. "Excuse me, do you have business with me of are you two going to waste the air and my time?" he said dryly.

The two looked at him, both blushing, Zac was the first to speak "wait, isn't this Thresh and Ahri's place, who are you?!" The humanoid slime stood in front of the girl.

"Relax, it's me Thresh, just a bit different, here let me prove it , that full name your parents Thomas and Marie gave you is Zachary Alphonse Castor and your joined the league for their protection." He said dispassionately, then trying to change the subject "by the way, didn't know you helped little girls sell cookies" By this time Ahri had joined him in the front of the doorway giving Zac a wave making him relax a bit.

"Nah, this is my sister, never mentioned her did I" Placing his hand on her head.

Thresh put his hand to his chin thoughtfully he knew Zac's parents were infamous for 'stealing' him from the lab where he was made, to raise him away from captivity. The issue came to a head when the lab had his parents kidnapped to force them to make Zac return to his former life as an experiment. Zac had overwhelmed the captors and joined the league for their amnesty. Thresh had never heard of a sister, though from Zac's memories she was clearly their natural-born child, so he didn't dwell on the subject.

"Your parents must be proud."

"Oh they are, can't get her to dirk her milk sometimes." He said grinning for all.

"Why would I? It's disgusting!" Laccie argued, Ahri smiling leaned to the girl and whispered something to her. The girl's cheeks soon darkened as she looked at the human fox then herself before her whole face turned red.

Finishing the conversation the couple bought a few boxes and Laccie recovered enough to show them what she was working towards. A golden cup with a scholarship to an academy in the higher portions of Zaun.

The cup caught Thresh's attention. The image of a fat woman in a pink dress, Riddle had arrived, looking several years older than last time and had been invited by the woman about some magical artifacts. A locket engraved with a snake with emerald eyes and a golden chalice with a badger embossed on it. During the conversation thresh could see Riddle's lust ot these artifacts and pitied the fate of the woman.

Returning to the inside of his home he opened one of the boxes and eating a treat, hmm…coconut. He retrieved the journal he had been using to record the visons and anything he could gain from them. Ahri peeked over his shoulder looking at what he was writing and took a bit out of her own cookie.

The rest of the night passed without incident.

That night, they prepared for the gala the league was hosting to introduce the new champion: Ekko and the others who were coming soon.

Thresh inspected himself in the mirror, he was dressed in a green button-down shirt, black shoes and suit jacket with a black tie to pull the ensemble together. His masked was stored inside of his suit, it felt refreshing to not wear it constantly.

"Well someone cleans up nice." Hearing Ahri's voice he smiled and turned around to face her.

"Thanks, I wonder if anyone will recognize me, what do you thin…" The word died on his tongue a he looked at her. Her hair hung loose with expert touches of her face highlighting her natural beauty, from her ears hung star-shaped earrings. She wore a blue kimono with a purple obi, both had sakura petal designs. A set of golden angel wings were attached to her back and the inside of her skirt had a peacock feather pattern.

"What, too gaudy?" she said smiling a little shyly giving her a once-over.

Thresh shook his head "no it's just you look lovely, especially right now." He pulled her to him, linking her arm with his, "now let's be one our way, I feel tonight's going to have a lot of surprises."

They went through a series of portals to the main league building, heading to the ballroom used for special occasions such as this. The ballroom was in a word, massive, crafted to accommodate summoners and champions to improve relations with the league so it could gain more funding. Banners representing the different factions in the league, hung from the ceiling, many champions were present wearing formal garb and either socializing with others of off to the side on their own. Upon reaching the door, the two lovers parted, they weren't public with their relationship as of yet, sure there were rumors, but if such a relationship came out in the open it would hurt the image both were keeping for the league, for her a tempting seductress. For him, a nightmare personified.

Overall, the night was…pleasant, he danced with summoners answered questions about himself and the league and caught up with some of his friends among the champions. Finally, he was able to get away from anymore commotion he went to the banquet table. Decorated with flowers and dishes from all around Runeterra for the benefit of the attendees. As he loaded his plate a smooth, voice spoke, "Try the fish, caught it myself."

Turning to the speaker, the only way he could describe him was a bipedal catfish wearing a frock coat and a top hat. His eyes glittered with greed and his grin fitted a crocodile more than a fish.

Thresh picked up the tongs and selected a few pieces of the fish, taking a bite, he slowly chewed, the seared flesh melting into his mouth. Swallowing, he nodded his head approvingly, "thank you, it good." Staring at the smaller being the image of a similarly shaped human with a bald head and walrus mustache with greedy eyes staring at him like he was a prize of some sort "forgive me, have we met?"

"No sir, I don't believe we have, Tahm Kench, The River King, at your service." The now identified Kench said extending a webbed hand, taking it he noticed the grip was smooth, yet firm.

"Thresh, The Chain Warden, welcome to the arena." He joked, the two shared a laugh, his a death rattle and Kench's a watery gurgle.

"I'm a ferryman of sorts."

Thresh chuckled "oh, I know who you are Tahm Kench, a conman and a backstabber, I know some of your… clients, fine work by the way."

Kench frowned before giving a smirk, "Humans, don't get that there's always a bigger fish. Just educate them about the truth." With that he departed with a wave. 'Hmm, nice guy' Thresh thought before he felt a large hand clap onto his shoulder, causing his knees to buckle.

Turning around his eyes found Braum, The Heart of the Freljord, a large man made of pure muscle with a bald head and handlebar mustache. His body tattoos were covered by a white button-up shirt and a black vest the look was completed with a bowtie. Thrusting a flagon into his hands he said "Thresh, how are you my friend, here drink, new brew."

Thresh looked down at the golden liquid before taking a sip. It was sweet, maybe too much but it was good nonetheless, it also warmed him on the inside. It made him think of warm memories and the companionship of friends or a lover.

"Is it that bad" the big man said, noting tears in the eyes of the warden. Taking a sip he found nothing wrong with the drink, 'maybe sweet doesn't agree with Thresh', he mused.

Noting his tears, Thresh quickly wiped them. "No, no, dear friend, it made me feel happy, greatly so, thank you." Beaming with a wide grin, Braun held up his own flagon. "Well then, my friend a toast, to good friends, warm memories, and wondrous battles!"

"To honored friends, exciting competition and to our cherished victories of life!"

They crashed flagons before throwing the drinks back. Smacking his lips, Braum spoke. "I think of home for drink, HearthStout, Frostbreak or-

"Butterbeer."

"Eh?"

"Butterbeer, name popped in my head, but keep that first name, HearthStout sounds like a fine name for a drink." Any further conversation was halted as the lights in the room dimmed and a spotlight was different.

"The main stage. The theme of the league played while the logo was placed on a screen. "Ladies and gentlemen, esteemed champions, thank you for coming tonight to the new champion reveal. Without further ado, please welcome Ekko, the boy who shattered time." With polite applause, Ekko stepped onto the stage, his white Mohawk and hourglass on the bridge of his nose contrasting with his dark skin. He wore clothing that was ratty wielding a glowing bat. The most unique thing on him was a hourglass-shaped divided with a rip cord hanging on the back of his waist.

"Now for the main event, will the elected champions report to summer's rift for an exhibition match?" Thresh looked at the screen, a ferocious grin spread on his face, he was in for a fight. Turning to Braum he clasped hands with the large man. Spotting Ahri his grin turned sheepish and gave her a little wave. She gave his a bright smile and made a shoving motion.

As he came to the preparatory room he found a set of his robes and armor. The tale of Tom Riddle came to him _. It was an office Riddle had come to see the old man who had introduced him to the world of magic. Riddle had come for a job opening at the school. The old man declined Riddle's offer before stating that he had knowledge of his activities and the name he had taken up as Lord Voldemort before acknowledging that he could no longer force Riddle to repent of his crimes, Riddle left promptly_ but not before Thresh saw the result of his actions with experimenting in forbidden magic, making him look like his face had melted and his eyes were abnormally blood shot.

Shaking his head, Thresh finished with his preparations. He leaned down to retrieve his chain sickle before entering the rift as the warden again.

The match had proceeded to be one of the most trying matches, he had experienced in his career in the league, and both Ekko and Kench were well equipped to evade killing blows having many ultimates go to waste. All the while he had taken notice of their movements. Then it happened, the River King had taken Ekko in his mouth for a gank, as he charged Thresh intercepted hooking the humanoid catfish before starting to reel him in. "Heh, two for the price of one, must be my lucky day!" he taunted.

Kench smiled "sorry, only little onld me" the river king opened his mouth to prove his statement.

Thresh quickly turned around, seeing Ekko about to attack his lane partner, "Twitch! Duck!" The plage rat proptly did as told and Thresh sent out his skickle again; this time catching the dark skinned boy Thresh pulled himself to slam onto Ekko. The wraith and rat quickly gave the Boy Who Shattered Time the gift of his first death of the league.

Thresh absorbed the soul and proceeded to continue the match, then he was hit with a agonizing pain in his head, forcing onto his knees. The voices surrounding him didn't reach him, his mind was flooded by memories.

" _I don't think you're a waste of space."_

" _I must not tell lies."_

" _No you don't know what it's like, your parents are dead!"_

" _Who would want you compared to him."_

" _Friends…"_

" _You're an odd wizard Harry Potter."_

" _Look..at..me."_

" _I'll go with you."_

" _Harry Potter, come to die."_

" _Of course it's all in your head, but why should that mean it's not real."_

The wraith rose to his feet, taking in the unfamiliar surroundings, then things surrounded him talking to him. HE lashed out attacking all those coming near him. Suddenly he heard a voice in his head.

" _ **Hey! Stop I'm in control, obey warden!"**_

" _ **Get out."**_

" _ **What did you say?!"**_

" _ **GET OUT"**_

There was an explosion, alarms rang out, the wraith scram as he was forced down, begging pleading for it to stop.

Then all at once, Harry James Potter saw everything fade to black.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own anything, all credit goes to Riot games and J.K. Rowling for her work.**

 **AN: Welcome back all, this chapter will be that last before Thresh becomes Harry again, Happy Summer and hope you enjoyed every bit of it as much as I have!**

 **The-Man-Forsaken**

The armored being strode with purpose, his smooth steps calm, unlike his mind which was in turmoil. Not less than a few hours ago all hell had broken loose in the League of Legends and Mordekaiser was trying to think of a way to explain Thresh's episode; which had caused a champion's introductory match to be cancelled as we as a summoner to be reduced to a comatose state, with others being injured, without revealing too much. He already had to deal with the other shadow Isle's champions, which included a vengeful sprit, an arachnophile and a nightmarish centaur thing that liked running over people. The lord of the Shadow Isles shook his head before nearing into the council chambers that had already filled with the sounds of arguing voices. Seated were the leaders of the different factions that most of the champions belonged to. All became quiet when they noticed his presence, "well Modekaiser what do you have to day, one of your champions went mad and endangered the lives of many people!" Prince Jarvan Lightshield the 4th spoke. The Lord of the Shadow Isles met the prince's glare, " I won't argue the point that Thresh lost control, but let me say that the league does not need to execute him-don't lie, I know there are already whispers of trying to exorcise him and I'm saying not only shouldn't it be done, but it can't be done nay how."

The rest of the room shifted uncomfortably; there had already been attempts at destroying the warden, but nothing had succeeded so far in accomplishing the task.

Finally, someone spoke " and why should we not try, the warden caused his summoner to go into coma as well as injuring others, including his team. We know your hiding something Mordekaiser, we demand you tell us!" The Noxian representative Jericho Swain questioned his calculating eyes boring into the Master of Metal.

Taking his time to gather his thoughts, Mordekaiser began, " as most of you know all the undead champions for the Shadow Isles were once one soul, a 'prime' soul if you will, Thresh is no different, while his was alive, he was incarcerated in a place are now an archipelago of the Shadow Isles. There he was stripped of his memories, as well as anything that would have made him humane, during his time as a champion he slowly rebuilt parts of his former psyche by absorbing the 'souls' from each and every opponent he has faced on the fields of justice, what happened is a reboot of this personally. I f I may, I would like to show you all how he became Thresh the Chain warden."

With affirmative sounds, Mordekaiser brought in a device that was recognized as a magical projector, once that was readied he placed a stone bowl inscribed with runes etched into its rim. Brining out some flasks with silver light inside of them, he proceeded to pouring the contents of one of these into the bowl; then set the bowl onto the projector and stepped back to watch with the others.

Unbeknownst to those gathered in the chamber, the subject of their discussion sat and though back to that same time. The time when he had been betrayed by the world he had saved.

 _Harry Potter, 45, respected auror sat at his desk filling in some reports pertaining to some rebel group's leader who had been causing disturbances and property damage that he himself had apprehended earlier that day. Suddenly, the door slammed open and his eldest son James came running in, panic showing on his face, " Dad, we need to-"_

" _James, while were at the office address me as-"_

" _That doesn't matter!" Seeing his father raise an eyebrow "We have an urgent call, it's Rose, something to do with Uncle Ron."_

 _At this Harry stood, grabbed his wand and with some hesitation, The Elder Wand, which he had kept since that final battle all those years ago, before nodding to his son._

 _As both potters left, Harry's mind turned to his best friend and brother-in-law, he and Ron had decided to not returning to Hogwarts for their final year, him because of the memories of that final battle, he just couldn't face that. Ron however wasn't interested in school, never was, they had both joined the Auror Corps to start their adult lives. Harry had worked hard to set himself beyond the moniker of 'The-Man-Who-Won' and had progressed quickly though the auror ranks to his current position to provide a better life for his children. Ron however, was content to coast on the fame of being his best friend and his lazy lifestyle had made him the joke in the department, and Auror Weseley was relegated to being nothing more than a figure head to garner favor with the general public, it didn't help that his now wife, Hermione had progressed at an accelerated rank, partly due ti her association with Harry, and partly due to the high school scores, above all else her tireless work ethic and research habits made her quickly recognized as like. She had focused her efforts on the betterment of the non-human magical races as well as muggle-born children and their families. The problem was she became so well recognized that she soon overshadowed her husband, much to his chagrin._

 _Soon the trio had produced the new generation. Harry and his wife Ginny, brought up three children, James, who had decided to follow in his father's and grandfather's footsteps as an auror. Albus had entered into an apprenticeship with to become an alchemist, much to his parents' pride. Finally their daughter, Lilly was in her final year of school and looking forward to becoming a healer. Ron and Hermione's children were just as successful, Hugo, also in his final year was looking forward to becoming a professional quidditch player, with his father's knowledge of the sport and his mother's skills in study, he would become a great strategist. Then came Rose, newly graduated with plans to follow her mother in a ministry career and had recently gotten engaged; the problem, according to Ron was she was marrying Scorpius Malfoy. Now harry understood Ron's feelings due to the fact the Malfoy family had escaped Azkaban, but that was before young Scorpius was born, thus he felt that Ron's anger was misplaced. When they had announced their plans to get married, Ron had exploded into one of his rages, causing friction within the family, especially with Hermione._

 _Noticing his father's contemplative expression James spoke, "you think this about the wedding again?"_

 _Harry nodded "hope it's nothing too serious, this is killing Rose." Going through the floo network they reached the home of his best friends._

 _Coming thought the fireplace Harry ended up on his back, he felt someone help him up. Looking at the person he saw his younger son, Albus, who gave him a small smile, "Dad, Jim thank you for coming, Rose is barley holding up."_

 _Turing, Harry saw his nice sitting on a chair with her head in her hands and red hair covering her face. Harry laid a hand on her shoulder, "Hey Rosie, what's up?"_

 _Rose looked up at him "It's happening again, why can't he just be happy for me?" She lowered her head back and started to cry._

 _Harry sighed before signaling James to follow him. Suddenly, a loud boom echoed from above them and voices could be heard yelling._

" _Albus look after Rose, James follow me double time!"_

" _Yes sir!" Both boys responded as their father spirted upstairs._

 _The sounds were getting louder and the voices became clearer "..it Ron, she is your daughter can't you get over yourself about Scorpious!?"_

 _A man's voice responded "He's a snake and a Malfoy, remember, tried to kill us multiple times, a slimy git?"_

" _He's different, Rose loves him! Honestly, it'll be your fault that rose never speaks to you again and choses someone else to walk her down the aisle, like Harry!" Harry winced that this, he always seemed to come up in any of their arguments since they were children._

 _There was a hush; then Harry heard Ron Weasley speak, "Harry its always Harry, you two always plan behind me, trying to make me look like a fool! Your muggle world and its ideas, caused her not to obey her father, it all your fault!" He screamed, a boom sounded again followed this time by the sound of flesh hitting stone._

 _A crack signaling disapperation sounded as Harry blasted the door down and rushed to find Hermione sprawled in front of the fire place, where a spot of red blood stood out showing where her head had struck. As he reached her he saw blood blossoming from her sternum and from the back of her head, saturating her hair in the life-giving substance. As she saw him, her eyes were dazed as she looked at him giving him a small smile as he knelt down taking her hand, she spoke "Harry…" Her voice was faint before her face contorted into an expression for pain and sorrow, "Why?"_

 _He stared with a mixture of wonder and horror as the light left her eyes. James came in a look at the scene of his father caressing the head of his aunt as he wept for the friend, whose life was so violently ended._

The scene faded and several images of people grieving at a funeral, Harry at the forefront seeing the pain on everyone's faces as they grived over his best and truest friend as she was laid to rest.

 _A few days had passed after the funeral, Harry was in St. Mungos to meet with the healer performing Hermione's autopsy, her case file clutched in his hand. He was kept waiting only a few minutes before the familiar platinum blonde haired man walked in, they nodded to each other._

" _Potter"_

" _Malfoy."_

 _Draco Malfoy, in an ironic twist of fate had pursued a career of saving lives as opposed to his past as a death eater and ending them, most of the public were skeptical about the change, but he had confessed for a reduced sentence and was show to be completely repentant of his actions during the war with Voldemort._

 _The two former enemies proceeded towards Malfoy's office, Harry taking note of any escape routes or tools he could use to subdue the healer. Malfoy rolled his eyes at the auror and opened a file on his table, looking at it with a small smile, "It's odd, I always imagined her dead in front of me, just not like this, funny how life works, eh?" He gave a laugh._

 _Harry's scowl grew, " I don't have time for your games Malfoy, you called me down here, get to the point!"_

 _Malfoy's expression turned professional, "Fine, Ganger showed a few scars from our school days and the war. The cause of death was blunt force trauma to the back of her head as well as internal bleeding. Subject showed bruising consistent with abuse, probably Weasley if I had to guess." Noticing the surprised look he was being given. "What you didn't know?"_

 _Harry shook his head, "I knew that they had marriage troubles, but never anything like this, she would have said something, would left at the first sign."_

" _Maybe if she were in her right mind, we ran her blood through several tests, they came back positive for mind-altering potions, including: love, suggestion and loyalty; if used in combination, they can remove the partakers will,"_

 _At first, Harry wanted to deny the claims, but as he read the file, it made sense her change of personality since their sixth year, the abuse and willingness to forgive Ron after all he had done to her._

 _Cold fury ran like poison though her veins, he looked to the healer," this is all on file, right?"_

 _Malfoy nodded, as Harry turned to leave, he called after him, "If you're going after Weasley, try Madame Bullocks, Story and I saw him enter there yesterday." Harry nodded before leaving._

 _Madame Bullocks was the only place in Wizarding Britain were activities such as prostitution and lechery were practiced, legally that is. It had been under constant attack since its inception by many advocates, (Hermione included) but to no avail. As he approached the…establishment, Harry pulled on Death's invisibility cloak and pulled out the Elder Wand and proceeded with his task._

 _As he entered the inside of the place of sin, he passed through the dead-eyed residents before finding his prey. Ron Weasley was laughing, playing with some silicone-enhanced blonde. With ta twitch of his hand he threw her off and dismissed her with a glare "leave."_

 _The fool stated to protest when he found himself at wand point "silence!" The auror strode forward as he did, his magic started to crack and splinter the surrounding area inciting cries of surprise and annoyance not that any of that was important._

 _He spoke "Ronald Weasley, your wife was buried not even for a week and here I find you in the company of whores, did Hermione mean nothing to you?!"_

" _She was trying to help a snake run off with my daughter, plus what's it to you?"_

" _Rose is marring a man she loves, she respected you enough to ask for your blessing, and what did you do? You broke her heart! Hermione supported her child's decision because she wanted Rose to know her mother was always going to be there for her. As for it being my business, first I' an auror it's my job, yours too if you actually did anything: Second, this is a family matter: finally, Hermione was our friend, your wife, why did you potion her?! Kill her?!" Harry roared as he advanced towards his former best friend._

 _Weasley stared at him with an unrepentant gaze "because she didn't belong to our world, never did; she always challenged things that are fine as they are, pushing her muggle ideas of equality and making me the laughing stock of society!"_

 _Harry was rocked back to his heels, "because she was muggle born, she was opinionated?" Weasley nodded, Harry closed his eyes and continued "You sought to destroy everything that made Hermione who she is; she fought for those wizards scorned because they weren't either magical or human, everything that gave Voldemort allies and power, tell me Ron, what's the difference between them and yourself? Because from where I'm standing you're the same as them!"_

 _At that Weasley reached inside his robes but was smashed against the wall by a spell, seeing he had no chance against the head auror he did the only thing that came to his little mind, he ran. As he reached Knockturn Alley, he felt one of his feet start to sink down, he kept going until he was up to his waist_ _in the pavement of the cobblestone road. He turned to face his attacker and was stunned by the twin globes of green fire the same shade as the Avada Kadavra that were Harry's eyes as he stalked towards the fallen auror. In a panic he drew the wand he had won during the days preceding the war of Hogwarts, Pettigrew's wand. Harry chuckled at this, "using you rat's wand? How quaint, a coward's wand for a coward." He flicked the Deathstick disarming Weasley, then with a thrust, he cursed him. Weasley could only watch in horror as his fingers, then hand and arm turned black and crumbled away, he started to scream. Harry lazily smiled at him with satisfaction "like it? You should feel honored; I believe this was the same curse that Professor Dumbledore was suffering from before he died." He aimed his wand at each of his limbs, destroying them in the same manner, leaving him with only a head connected to a torso. "It eats at you until it reaches your heart." As he said this, he spun his wand and Weasley's body turned black, save a small area over his heart. Harry sadly looked at his former best friend "goodbye Ron, say hello to the rest of the deatheater scum for me." With another thrush and an effort of will, blasted him to dust to be scattered by the wind._

 _Suddenly, the world flashed red several times before a numbness washed over him and the world faded to black._

Mordekaiser added another silvery thread to the projector and the scene shifted again.

 _Harry sat in his cell his hands, feet and neck clapped with irons, contemplating his trial and his fate. As the trial had unfolded something became clear, everything that he had done, defeating Voldemort, becoming an auror to keep fighting the dark, had all been in vain. The corruption of the magical society had not been destroyed, only forced into hiding until now. Hermione's murder had been passed over, even celebrated by the juror's tone; as though her life had been an irritant that had been stopped. Ron was turned into a martyr, courageously protecting their traditions by silencing his disobedient wife, and sacrificing himself to stop the new dark lord. Dark lord, that's how he had been labeled for obliteration the hero of the pureblood people and to be locked away in Azkaban for the rest of his days as punishment. He had been visited by many people, Neville, Luna, Ron's remaining brothers; who had taken Harry's side, condemning Ron for killing their dear sister-in-law. His wife and children saying their last goodbyes to their beloved husband and father, even Ron's children had thanked him for avenging their mother._

 _He heard a guard knock on his cell door, "last visitor Mr. Potter," Harry nodded, even imprisoned as he was, he still had the respect that he had worked so hard for._

 _The guard nodded back and departed as Molly Weasley entered "Molly-" Harry started before she cut him off "you couldn't have left well enough alone, could you?"_

" _What?"_

" _Everything was perfect; the 'Golden Trio' all part of the family, but that Granger girl had to fight the potions, had to threaten our way of life!"_

 _Harry's mind was flooded with all kinds of questions but, what came out was "It was you? You potioned Hermoine?"_

" _And you boy, love and loyalty potions to make you Ron and Ginny's respectively of course."_

" _When, why?"_

" _The summer before your 6_ _th_ _year, you and Hermione were growing too close, couldn't have that happening could we? Your fame and money helped too."_

 _Harry collapsed, stunned and horrified at the words from the woman he had saw as a second mother; finally he spoke "did the rest of the family know?"_

 _She shook her head "no just Ron, Arthur and the boys would have opposed this, silly really. Ginny genuinely wanted to have won your because of her, I just helped her a bit without her knowing." With that she left_

 _A lie, it was all a lie, Ginny, the children all from the lies and manipulations of others, "Damn you Molly Weasley, damn you and your 'one big happy family'." He screamed after her, before he collapsed into sobs._

Finally, another silver thread was placed into the projector and the scene shifted once again.

 _Inside a cell of the wizard prison of Azkaban, abandoned by its makers a figure laid, hunched in a fetal position, broken by the years of torture due to the influence of the dementors who nested there. He had forgotten the name he once held, how many years again? Decades, centuries? It didn't matter to him; didn't matter to Freak._

 _Freak shivered from the cold of the thin layer of frost that covered the floor, clinging to him, his long hair, eye lashes and clothing. His hands and feet had started to turn black with frostbite making them turn necrotic. As he started to feel warm and sleepy, he knew he was dying. With one last exhalation he breathed no more._

 _A silvery orb rose out from the corpse and the dementors closed in to absorb the soul that had resisted them for many, many years. Suddenly, symbols surrounded the soul, a silver triangle, a black circle inside; finally, a gold line ran from the top of the triangle to the bottom, bisecting the circle. Lying across horizontally, the symbols began to spin creating a vortex. The dementors were pulled in; when they reached the eye of the calamity, they started to disintegrate; as they did the soul was covered by their remaining cloaks, forming one singular cloak. Sickening crunches and grinds came from the robe as a skeleton formed with a skull warped with tendrils of bones trailing from it. In front of the skeleton, dementor bone twisted and warped forming a lantern on one end and a sickle on the other connected by a single, thick chain, which fell in front of the being._

 _A moment passed, then green fire erupted from both the lantern and skeleton until it settled and the figure came to life. It looked back and forth before taking the weapon in hand and rising up._

' _ **Where am I?"**_ _It thought noticing the prison door and walls it continued_ _ **'This is a jail, am I a prisoner, no. Warden? Yes that's it I'm the warden.'**_ _Nodding at this at thought came to him:_ _ **'What is my name?'**_

' _ **Freak, no that can't be right.'**_

' _ **Threak, no'**_

' _ **Threash, closer.'**_

' _ **Thresh, yes that's it; my name is Thresh.'**_ _With that Thresh walked out to meet a new world._

The image faded and the projector was switched off. Mordekaiser gazed at the rest of the faction leaders and spoke, "With this I request that Thresh The chain warden be allowed to live once more to rectify his life and find absolution, It will be put to a vote, I will start with voting in favor of."

He swept out of the room, to go and meet with his troublesome subject.

It was only a few minutes' walk to reach the detention area. There he passed some guards he found Thresh along with two others, Hecarim and Ahri. Thresh sat bound by chains and enchantments to suppress his abilities. The armored lord approached "how are you?"

Thresh turned to consider him, before letting out a laugh, "Honestly, this isn't the worst jail I've been in, they feed me actual food here, memory's still fuzzy though. Anyway, what's the plan?"

"Well first we're sending you back there whether, they approve or not, from there we play it by ear and try to establish a base that you can use to keep connected with the league and any champion that is willing to work with us."

Then why ask?" Hecarim said in his gravelly voice.

"Because, with their approval we have a greater success in achieving a bigger goal, saving Runeterra." Seeing the questioning looks for the other occupants, he continued: "Thresh; or rather, Harry Potter is a linchpin that if properly equipped, can stop many of the wars that led to the League's founding and may save not just his soul but, the ones who were massacred during Voldemort's reign of terror; we may enjoy death on the Isles, but needless death would just be a waste."

"So Thresh is just being used as a mean's to an end." Ahri said looking the large being in the eye.

"True, but at least I get the chance to make my childhood actually something worth having. The wizarding world, owes me a lot, its time I collect." Thresh said as he rose to stand. "Let's do this before I lose my mind again."

A week passed and the council had voted that Thresh would get the opportunity to return to the past, partly due to his reputation and the friends he had within the league and partly because it was more than likely that Thresh the Chain Warden would cease to exist either way, so the league saw it as a win-win situation.

The best engineers had no trouble with creating a time travel device under the careful guidance of the league's resident expert on time magic, Zilean. The problem was that they lacked the power to send him to a specific time of their choosing. The solution was that they would fist force enough power though the machine to land Thresh somewhere during his time at Hogwarts, after that find the most appropriate time that would be able to send Thresh to a point where he had almost died in his former life to make the transfer easier.

The day came and champions gathered to wish Thresh the best of luck and see him off, if he made the trip safely, they would sent additional forces to assist in his mission. They had booted the portal up and were just waiting for the man of the hour. He entered in looking dignified as always, he then proceeded to shake hands, fist bump and/or hug the surrounding champions. Upon reaching Hecarim the two clasped hands giving a nod to each other in parting. As he reached Ahri they embraced and shard a short, but passionate kiss before pressing their foreheads together before he pressed a glass jar into her hands, single soul trapped within it "You know what to do." She nodded her face tear-streaked but, smiling.

Finally he reached the portal he stared at it a bit hesitant to go forward, "you know I think going at a run is always best for times like these." Thresh turned to see Ekko giving him a somewhat cocky, but reassuring smile. Nodding he started forward, lengthening his stride until he was going at a full run and jumped into the past.

He wasn't running from his past, he was running towards a new future.


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own anything, all credit goes to Riot games and J.K. Rowling for her work.**

 **My reason, my**

"Get away from him you stupid bird, get away!"

Pain

The world was filled with pain as Thresh felt himself gasp and had to stop himself from retching from the vile smell that flooded his mouth and lungs. Hacking, he began to open his eyes. The room matched the smell, a sewer if he had to guess, the fact the floor was wet added to the fact. He felt something dripping on to his arm, relieving the pain he had been feeling only a moment ago. He turned to find a gold and crimson bird crying tears into what looked to be a circular burn, but with dark veins coming from it, venom perhaps? He caught sight of the corpse of a giant serpent, the blood pooling from its mouth suggested that it had only just died. He felt something hand with his fingertips and saw a glimmering silver sword with a ruby-encrusted hilt, beside it was a long, yellowish fang covered with red blood, his blood.

"What's wrong Potter, are you afraid to face the power of a reborn Voldemort?!" Thresh turned, a tall, dark haired boy, about late teens looked back at him, pointing a stick at him; how cute, rising up, Thresh sliced the young man's arm off, the stick clattered to the floor.

The older of the two laughed at the stump, "Did you really think such a muggle method would work on me? Even now my arm is returning." Indeed the like a flame consuming paper, Voldemort's arm appeared again.

Thresh frowned, 'well let's try the head.' He thought before he heard a musical trill. Looking down, the phoenix, as he decided this was, indicated with its beak the fang then to a small black book open on the wet floor. Shrugging, he picked up the fang and strode to the book.

"Now face the true might of the greatest dark wizard of all time! _Avada Ka-_ "

"Shut up." Thresh said tiredly, and with that, stabbed the book repeatedly with the fang, then slashed it a few times with the sword, the n drove the blade though the book to the ground.

'Voldemort' or whatever it was exploded into light before fading away.

Thresh stood there for a moment before saying "Huh that happened."

A soft moan came from the side he looked over to see the stirring form of a young girl with red hair. Approaching Thresh remembered that this girl had grown up to be his wife in his past, he shook her awake "Gin, Ginny, wake up; it's over now." He said kindly.

The girl sat upright, "Harry?"

"Hey."

She then seemed to understand who she was talking to, "Harry, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to, Tom was so kind. Last thing I remember was him coming from the diary, what happened?" she said close to tears. Biting his lip to prevent a chuckle about the word 'diary' and it being associated with a young man; he turned to indicate the mauled book and the sword impaling it. Walking over, he freed the sword and swept up the diary along with the stick riddle had been pointing at him, feeling warmth from the stick he felt the word 'wand' come to mind.

"Well, what now I wonder." Thresh took time to examine the chamber, hearing the phoenix call to him he look down to see it pointing to a tattered wide-brimmed hat. Shrugging he picked it up and placed it on his head. Suddenly he heard a voice emanating from nowhere.

' _ **Well done Potter, I- AHHH.'**_

'AHHH!'

' _ **Who are you!'**_

'Who are you!'

' _ **I'm the Sorting Hat'**_

'Thresh the Chain Warden, a pleasure'

' _ **Ah, I see now, you're an older version of Mr. Potter, curious, very curious.'**_

'hmm, well if you could, I'd like to know how to get out of here'

' _ **yes, you do seem to be in a spot of trouble, I would suggest following the flamboyant fowl, he answers to the name Fawkes,'**_

Thresh stretched his lips into a smile and watched as the phoenix, Fawkes flew into the back of the chamber. Grabbing Ginny, he ran till he was faced with a pile of rubble. He thought about how to get past this obstacle, when the Sorting Hat spoke to his mind, _**'are you a wizard of not, just blast it!'**_ Nodding he pointing the wand at it, making the stone explode with much more force than necessary before it seemed to fizzle out, also it felt as though he was using something that didn't exactly belong to him. As the two walked out, he saw the flash of red hair followed by a curly blonde.

The red head spoke,: "Blimey Harry, what happened to you there? C'mon Ginny, we gotta get you out." Taking Ginny in his arms and holding her for a bit.

'If only he thought', at the word 'blimey' and Ron Weasley, shoving down the impulse to decapitate the red head; instead he spoke: "Voldemort, he and Riddle were one and the same, almost had Ginny here, sent some giant snake on me, killed it though." He said holding up the sword.

"Wicked" Ron said , "so how do we get out here?"

An awkward moment passed as the occupants realized they had no clear route out, until Fawkes landed on Thresh's (Or rather, Harry's) shoulder, he recalled that phoenixes had the ability to carry large amounts of weight with ease. He nodded and smiled "everyone hold hands, Ginny with your brother, Ron with…umm?"

"Lockhart, did you hit your head or something." Ron said looking at him strangely.

Ignoring the question, Harry nodded, "Right him, anyway, let's go; Fawkes, if you would." The phoenix trilled again and with ease carried them though the passage.

Finally coming out of the hole, the smell was slightly less putrid as they were placed on the tiled floor of a bathroom, the circle of sinks that covered the hole slid back into place forming a pillar coving the hole like nothing had changed. "Blimey Harry, to think Salazar Slytherin hid the chamber in a girls bathroom all this time."

Harry nodded, "makes sense though, think about it, abandoned girls bathroom. Though it makes me question Slytherin's moral ethics; whatever, we need to get these two looked at." Indicating the girl and girlish man.

So their odd band went led by an even odder bird. They went through twisting halls until they reached a set of doors. Harry pushed a door opened; letting the others in before he followed. The room seemed right out of a hospital with beds and bed stands all in a row, the atmosphere was somber; he noticed that a section had been curtained off; for some reason those curtains made Harry feel anxious. Suddenly he heard a noise and held up both wand and sword in a defensive position, moving himself in front of the rest of the group. A middle-aged woman wearing an old version of a nurse's outfit came bustling out spotting them she called out: "Mr. Potter what are you- put that down you silly boy, who do you have with you-?" Spotting Ginny "Miss Weasley where have you been the whole school thought you had been kidnapped, your parents were called and-."

Harry lightly stepped to the side and spoke : "Ma'am we just had a long night perhaps we can make sure everyone isn't going to keel over at any moment first and save the how and whys for later." With that he walked over to one of the beds, placed the sword within easy reach and sat staring expectantly at the rest of the people assembled. They soon remembered themselves, except for Lockhart; who seemed to have no idea what was going on. The nurse, or Madame Pomphrey, busied herself by examining him and the siblings for any injuries. After a few minutes loud voices could be heard and a red-headed couple rushed through followed by an ancient man wearing robes with a long, white beard. The couple rushed over to Ginny holding her as though she had come back from the dead, maybe that's what happened. Once the parents finished with that fact their daughter was alive they got down to the cause, "It was the diary, Tom wrote to me he was so nice, like a friend to me." Ginny cried as she explained what had happened.

The Weasleys were stunned, "Ginny didn't I tell you 'never trust something it you can't see where it keeps it brain!" Mr. Weasley shouted disbelievingly.

At this Ginny burst into tears. Thankfully the old man finally interrupted: "Of course there will be no punishment, many older and wiser people have fallen to Lord Voldemort's traps." He said calmly.

The Weaselys had flinched at the name with the women uttering a small speak. "What does You-know-who have to do with any of this?" Mrs. Weasley said weakly.

Dumbledore begin to answer till Harry interrupted, "sir if I may?" Dumbledore look at him with a slight twinkle in his eyes before nodding; Harry lifted his wand like he had just seen Riddle (or Voldemort) do and wrote three words with some difficulty due to the wand malfunctioning when he did this, when he had finished the name hung in the air:

TOm mArvOlO rIDdLE

With a flick of his wrist the letters rearranged themselves to show in burring letters

I Am LOrD vOldEmOrT

This was met generally with gasps, and ashen faces from all around save Dumbledore and Harry. The Weasleys slowly recovered "how can this be, he's dead, isn't he?" Mrs. Weasley said hoarsely.

"Alas, no; during his time after Hogwarts, Tom Riddle engaged in many dark rituals before resurfacing into the world as Lord Voldemort. There aren't many who could associate the two together, myself included, I regret to this day that it has been one of my greatest failures of my life. Dumbledore said the last part with sadness. "However, that is a tale for another time, Harry I was wondering what exactly happened-"He was cut off by the sound of approaching voices getting louder by the second.

Suddenly, a blond haired man in expensive attire burst into the hospital wing, followed closely by a small creature with bulbous green eyes and large floppy, pointed ears. Mr. Weasley stood up" Malfoy." He said curtly.

The now-indicated Malfoy gave a small sneer, "Arthur, my it seems that you daughter has caused some trouble doesn't it?"

"Why have you come Lucius?" Dumbledore questioned, rising up himself.

"It seems that you have returned, even though you were given a vote of no confidence."

"Ah, it just so happens that when Miss Weasley was abducted, I was begged to return. Funny thing though, it seems as though some of the board of governors felt as though you had threated to curse their families if they did not vote me out in the first place." The wizened man said with a smile and twinkle of the eyes.

Malfoy scoffed" And who was the perpetrator this time?" He asked

"The same as before, but this time Voldemort-" most of the room flinched "Was using another to achieve his goals, by the way Lucius, if any of his old school things are found within the school again, I will make sure that they are all traced back to you."

All they while, the small creature had been gesturing to Harry, fist he looked at the ruined dairy then to Malfoy, repeating this while hurting itself. Harry got the message though. Malfoy turned to Harry and said" We'll it looks like we have Mr. Potter here to thank, we can only hope that he will always be there to save the day." He said his face impassive with a glare though narrowed, condescending eyes.

Harry chuckled and matched the stare with equal intensity and conviction, "Oh don't worry I will." He said a little tiredly, but he kept up a grin just to spite the blonde.

A look of absolute anger passed for a second before it was gone. He turned to leave calling out "Dobby we are leaving; come." Apparently, this was directed towards the small creature because it (he?) followed in Malfoy's wake, whimpering as he did.

Frowning Harry Recalled something _"even a sock…"_ he turned to Dumbledore, holding up the diary "May I borrow this?"

"Mr. Malfoy!" The blonde patriarch turned to find his son's rival running towards him, what now didn't he already stop him from destroying Weasley's daughter and reputation? Coming up to him Harry handed him the diary, "you forgot this; it's yours isn't it?"

Malfoy tossed the book aside and began to berate/threaten the young man, but Harry wasn't paying attention. While Malfoy spouted his useless tripe he mouthed to Dobby 'open it'; the elf did so and found a pair of socks. "Come Dobby!" Turing to leave and after a few seconds not seeing his slave follow turned to see the houself holding up a sock.

"Master has given Dobby a sock, Dobby is free!"

Horror, embarrassment and anger flashed across Malfoy's face before he pulled out his wand to curse the glasses-wearing boy, and found himself promptly banished by his now-former salve, who shouted "you will not harm Harry Potter." Stumbling, he got up and left in disgrace.

As Malfoy had left, Harry turned to the elf, who was sobbing "Harry Potter has freed Dobby from bad masters; how can Dobby ever repay Harry potter?" Harry considered this; the 'Thresh' part of him was screaming to have the small being immediately become his servant. On the other hand, he wanted to give the elf the chance for freedom; finally he came to an answer:

"First of all, in the future ask for permission to help me, second if you can't find decent work, you can always come back here, I will be your new master.

This was met by renewed sobs before the elf nodded, and with a snap of his fingers, disappeared. Shaking his head at the elf's antics, Harry went back to the hospital wing, he needed a shower and couldn't remember were one was besides there.

As he entered into the Hospital wing, he noticed that the Weasley members were no longer there. Spotting the, for lack of a better word, nurse he asked about their whereabouts. "Oh, the parents have left for the time being with their children to speak with the headmaster in his office. Actually it's a good thing you're here Potter if you could I would like help administering the mandrake draught to Miss Granger and the other victims." At the word 'Granger' Harry felt a tug on the inside but brushed it off.

The curtain-offed area had been opened, exposing teenagers who lay on the beds still as stone. After being handed a vial of green liquid he was led to a particular bed, neither the last on either end, _but just right_ he mused. The looked at the person laying on the bed, it was a young girl, about his age, with bushy brown hair, fairly pretty, the only flaws that he could see were her slightly larger-than- normal front teeth, her brown eyes staring vacantly ahead. As instructed, he slowly poured the potion down her throat while massaging it to help it go down easier. As he did this he remembered how as Thresh, treating both Ahri and one time, Annie when they were forced to swallow particularly disgusting medicine. But, who was this particular brunette? Certainly not a soul he had captured; suddenly he heard a girl's voice reverberate in his head:

' _Harry. Harry. Harry. Harry. Harry. Harry..'_

Wasn't her name something like Her-mi-own? No, that wasn't it.

 _Harry. Harry. Harry. Harry. Harry. Harry. Harry. Harry._ All said with different tones and the girl's voice turned into a young woman's.

Maybe Hermoine? No, but he remembered a flash of images involving the girl lying in front of him, each matching the voice.

 _Harry. Harry. Harry. Harry. Harry. Harry. Harry. Harry. Harry. Harry._ The voice was clear as a bell, a mature woman's now, then lastly the voice sounded one final time: ' _Harry…..why?'_

He closed his eyes, and words tumbled out "The very life seems warm upon her lip…What fine chisel could ever cut breath?"

Tears stung his eyes as her remembered, who was in front of him one of his truest friends, who made his past life worth it 'My reason my…'

"Harry?"

He opened his eyes and looked down at the brown eyes that had regained their usual glint "Hermione."

The girl launched herself at the boy, throwing her arms around his head to embrace him, "you did it, you figured it out, oh Harry, I'm so proud… Harry?" She asked feeling her shoulder become damp. Holding him out she saw that, her best friend was crying as he brought her into another hug. The two stayed like that for a minute before he spoke:

"-Couldn't have done it without you. I missed you Hermione. Its felt like an eternity since you were gone." He said his voice horse.

The nurse decided then to interrupt, instructing Harry to finish administering the rest of the potion to the petrified victims, then to clean himself; he still was filthy from the chamber. Harry relented, but not before kissing Hermione on the temple before separating from her; leaving the girl somewhat stunned.

He finally was able to use a shower. While he stood beneath the stream he took time to get his thoughts together. Seeing Hermione alive again had took him by surprise and overwhelmed him at the time, but it was worth it, at any rate he would need her if he was going to make this work. He assessed exactly when he had been dropped, blasted time travelers and their inventions, let's see, it was the end of his second year of school, barley twelve years old; little more than a boy at this point. He grinned, it was a lot farther that he had hoped but he could work with this, reclaim his birthright, and live a life without lies and manipulations of others. Stepping out and drying himself, he noticed the scars that adorned his body, he sighed, remnants of his 'relatives' care of him for a nearly a decade of his life. Strangely, on his chest was a tattoo of his chain sickle wound around his torso; trying to summon it he extended his hand and felt the oddest sensation as the tattoo unraveled and his hung off of his hand as always. "Well that something's working right." He focused and He pulled on the change of clothes that were left out of him and made his way back to the hospital Wing and lying down on one of the beds.

Before he closed his eyes, he thought with assurance that all could wait until tomorrow for him to begin. In the meantime, he rested knowing for the moment, all was well.

 **AN: Hey all, thank you for the reviews and constructive criticism. Any way I just wanted to explain a certain part that may have confused you all and relates to one of my first experiences with the Harry Potter books; the second attempt of Harry/Thresh remembering Hermione's name come from how it was read to me, the reader pronounced the second syllable with a strong 'oi' sound; nothing big but wanted to share an experiences as a Harry Potter fan.**


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own anything, all credit goes to Riot games and J.K. Rowling for her work.**

 **A/N: Hello all! Sorry for the late update, School started up for me again; so there's that. Hope you all enjoy the chapter; read and review, and subscribe, if you like this story.**

 **The Specter, the Seeress and the Secret**

Thresh woke up groggily from the previous night's ordeal flexing his limbs to make sure everything was working right, he hadn't been flesh and blood for years. He had used the time while he was asleep to employ a particular branch of Occlumency to reorganize his memories as both Harry and Thresh to a manageable set to work with, he did not want to be caught flat-footed again like with Ron in the chamber. He rubbed the sleep from his eyes and looked up, "What time is it?" he murmured.

"About seven in the morning; good morning by the way." A voice responded Harry turned to find Hermione sitting on her bed eating breakfast; it must have been months since she had eaten if he remembered correctly. He nodded at the girl before seeing something that caught his attention, he sighed before speaking:

"Really Hermione, you only just recovered from petrification and you're hitting the books already?" he chastised lightly, smiling at the end of the sentence.

She blushed a bit. "Well I missed months of school, I need to catch-up." She said softly.

'More like we just caught up to you.' Harry thought to himself before saying; "Just don't overdo it ok?" She nodded before returning to her breakfast and book.

Soon a tray was placed in front of him with orders to finish or he wouldn't be allowed out of the hospital wing. He ate the meal before noticing a few things were missing from his bedside "Madam Pomfrey, where is the sword and fang that I bought with me last night?"

"Professor Dumbledore took the sword with him when he left last night; apparently it was a relic of the school's founders, I have the fang here, though I don't see what you would want with it." She said pulling out a bundle of cloth with the fang wrapped in it. Harry took the cloth carefully as not to poison himself and went to dress for the day.

"Going somewhere Harry?" Hermione asked.

Harry nodded, "Last night was a fiasco and a half, there will a lot of people that want to talk with me about it, in the mean time I have something that needs to get done, I'll be quick and be back shortly, I promise."

With that Thresh left, purpose clear in his stride.

He had a little trouble finding the way to the seventh floor, Thresh had forgotten that the castle itself was at least semi-sentient, thus seemed to have a system to the movement of the various staircases as he assented. He finally made it to the seventh floor and walked past a portrait of an idiot trying to teach trolls ballet. He came to a blank wall, slowly closing his eyes he paced back-and-forth while thinking, 'I need to find the Room of Lost Things'. He repeated the mantra a few more times before opening his eyes to a large, stone door in place of the blank canvas of the wall. Thresh took hold of the handles and pushed in.

The room was dusty, as he had expected it to be, untouched possibly since Riddle himself had been in here; he strode past a large, black cabinet; which upon looking, he made mental note to destroy as he neared his target. It sat innocently on top of a bust of a wizard; a small piece of finely crafted silver inlaid with Sapphires with the engraving that read: _wit beyond measure is man's greatest treasure_. Ignoring the temptation to wear the diadem, Thresh pulled out the fang and his chain sickle, holding the latter by the lantern; calmly he opened the latch on the lantern causing a faint howl to emanate from it. Cautiously, he scratched the silver with the fang. The effect was immediate; the metal bubbled before an inhuman cry came from the object. Moving quickly Thresh held the lantern between himself and the self-destruction object. The haze that poured out of it was quickly adsorbed. Closing the lantern he breathed a relived sigh, "Two down, four to go."

As Thresh made his way back to the hospital wing, he heard the sound of banging coming from nearby; pulling out his wand he followed the sound. He found the source, a cabinet; banging could be heard along with muffled screams of "help" coming from inside. Harry shook his head, he couldn't believe the cruelty of people, teenagers especially, it made him think of Luna and how she had been tormented for the majority of her time at Hogwarts.

Wait.

Harry flicked his wand and opened the furniture piece. Out tumbled a young girl with sandy blonde hair and silvery eyes; he also noticed she was completely naked and shivering. Harry scoped up the girl, who had become one of his closest friends, wrapped her in his robe and ran towards his destination and fast as he was able.

On the way he passed a severe-looking woman with graying black hair, who called out to him: "Mr. Potter, a moment if you would."

"Can't talk now Professor McGonagall, follow me if you must; this won't take long." Harry said indicating his load.

Noticing the girl, the aged woman's eye widened, "Miss Lovegood! Where did you find her, and why isn't she wearing clothes!" She exclaimed.

Harry shrugged, "Found her in one of the wardrobes; probably stuffed there, as for her clothes, well I've recently learned how cruel the student body can be." He said the last part with a little bitterness.

McGonagall winced, "Well yes, you have to understand Potter that…" Harry had tuned her out, aside from academics, Professor McGonagall was practically useless until the end of his fifth year and instead changed the subject; interrupting her speech.

"Ah, here we are; common, let get you fixed up." He said speaking first to the teacher, then to the girl in his arms, "Madam Pomfrey, I have another patient for you." He called out, the nurse immediately appeared, took the girl from his arms laying her down and holding her wand over the lithe being, muttering spells all the while.

After, explaining the situation, Harry left the two older women to speak to his friend, sitting on her bed he asked; "So, how's my favorite genius?"

Hermione smirked, "Your favorite huh, And how many geniuses do you know?"

"Well there's you, Flitwick and Dumbledore, they are our teachers and much older than us, while your one of my best friends; and plus your much cuter."

She giggled, "Since when have you been so cavalier?"

"Since I had to face a future without you in it." He said a little melancholy.

He felt a hand brush his cheek, he placed his own on top of it, accepting the gesture and place his forehead against hers. The two shared the moment of closeness before McGonagall spoke "Mr. Potter, when you have the time, I would like a word in my office." Harry nodded, keeping his head against his friend's.

"Duty calls." Hermione said. He sighed but left; but not before giving her a hug.

It took some time before he was seated with McGonagall in her office. The teacher addressed him, "What exactly happened that made your actions last night necessary?"

Harry sighed, before telling how he and Ron had discovered that Moaning Myrtle had was the student that had died the last time the chamber had been opened; Hermione's discovery of the basilisk's identity; confronting Lockhart, the journey to the chamber and the battle with Riddle and the basilisk and the events leading up to that morning.

McGonagall was stunned, "Well Mr. Potter, in light of you rescue of a fellow student I will overlook the plethora of rules that you and Mr. Weasley broke; in any case the headmaster already ruled that your and Mr. Weasley will be receiving two-hundred points each and special services towards the school. I can only say well done and I know your parents would be proud of you. Is there anything else that you wish to speak to me about?"

Harry nodded "was wondering if we could go over my schedule for the next term, recent events have made me think about what path I want to take with my schooling."

"Of course, aside from the core classes, you have signed up for Care of Magical Creatures and Divination; is there something you wish to change?"

"Yes, I want to drop Divination and take up Arithmancy and Ancient Runes."

McGonagall raised an eyebrow "are you sure, both classes have a higher difficulty level, I will sign you up for them but, I expect a greater effort from you in the future."

Harry agreed and the professor made a few marks before saying "before you go, the headmaster wishes to speak to you, at your earliest convenience."

Harry bid her farewell, heading for Dumbledore's office he soon found himself in front of a statue, "Sherbet Lemon." The statue leapt to the side, revealing an assenting stair case that moved like an escalator. Once he got on he rode it till he was in front of a door and knocked smartly.

An aged voice answered, "Enter." Harry proceeded and came face-to-face with the old wizard.

"Harry, welcome, I trust your morning has been pleasant?"

"Yes sir, you wished to see me?"

"Yes, I wished to speak with you about the previous night's events in the Chamber of Secrets, would you tell me what occurred?"

Harry Repeated everything he had just told his head of house, after which the old man stared into his student's eyes, "I feel it is my duty to remind you of the many rules you have broken, however I will instead thank you for the service that you have done for this school and its inhabitants; both yourself, Mr. Weasley and as I understand it Miss Granger will be rewarded as such." Harry nodded, "Also, I must say you must have shown great loyalty to me to have called Fawkes to you."

"I was trapped sir; I just wanted to have a go at Riddle before I died."

Dumbledore nodded his eyes speculative, "I see, now that you've met Tom, I assume you noticed similarities between you and he?"

"Yes, he said that we were alike."

"And you two are, looks, background and may I say it a certain disregard for the rules," He said with a twinkle in his eyes, "But I would like to ask how did the Sorting Hat send you to different houses?"

"Because I asked it not to put me in Slytherin."

"Exactly, you see it is not our ablates that determine who were are, but our choices, although I believe that it is beneficial for us to have a bit of each house inside ourselves, and if you need any further proof about yourself being in Gryffindor then look at this." Dumbledore picked up something behind him and drew the sword that Harry had received from the hat; on the flat of the blade was engraved Godric Gryffindor.

"Thank you sir." Harry said, grateful for the gesture.

"And your harry, I wish you a restful and fruitful summer, you have certainly earned it, and return again once you brain is nice and rotted."

Harry grinned before leaving, taking a lemon drop on his way and popping it in his mouth.

The following weeks passed without incident, Hermione and the other victims were released with none the worse for wear besides a little stiffness. The gamekeeper Hagrid was released from Azkaban and exonerated from the charges brought against him, both past and present to much of the school's and Harry's joy. Harry had managed to get Professor Filtwick to agree to teach in dueling as thanks for rescuing Luna. Said Ravenclaw blonde had approached Harry as well and the two had quickly made friends, it was a bit harder for Hermione and Luna to get to the same point but Harry was able help both understand one another; Luna soon found another friend who would stand by her and Hermione found another girl, whom she could speak about things besides make-up and fashion tips, which so far she had been deprived of.

Term ended with Dumbledore canceling exams, much to Hermione's…disappointment, but Harry quickly agreed to come over to her home during the summer to study, Ron declined the same, giving them both an odd look, at the thought of studying or staying with muggles Harry couldn't tell.

Soon it came time to return home, Harry had gone ahead to save a compartment for his friends. Sitting, with his eyes closed and a book on his lap, Thresh closed his eyes while stroking his owl, Hedwig. 'so far so good, all is falling into place; now to wait for the pieces to fall where they must; so much work and so very little time to do it!'

Hearing the sounds of the children approaching, laughing, he cracked an eye open, 'though it wouldn't hurt to have a little fun along the way' He thought grinning.


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own anything, all credit goes to Riot games and J.K. Rowling for her work.**

 **A/N: Hope you all enjoy the chapter; read and review, and subscribe, if you like this story.**

 **To those who are wondering when Ahri will be rejoining the story, she will be in the following chapter along with a few other champions. Also, I noticed that most criticisms of this story have been of Harry/ Thresh's character, I have made an effort in this chapter to make him more like the warden in some aspects.**

 **Reclamation and Retribution**

Harry sat in the compartment, muttering to himself as he poured over the book in his lap, absently moving his wand as he did so.

"Harry!" His head snapped up and looked at the other occupants. Ron sat holding a book about his favorite quidditch team, the Chudley Cannons, his sister was leaning against him a faraway look on her face. Hermione, like him, had a textbook in her lap; hers the transfiguatation textbook and him the general spellbook, her eyes were on him with a concerned look. Luna was swaying with the train, looking serene all the while.

"We were wondering what you thought of the new classes we'll be taking next term." Hermione said.

"Still think your barmy mate." Ron added.

"Ron! Harry is finally taking school seriously, you could learn from his example." At this Ron rolled his eyes, at the brunette. Hermione turned to Harry and continued "Anyway, I'm really proud of you Harry, what made you decide to change?"

Harry shrugged, "I got lucky in the chamber; made me realize I'll need more than dumb luck to survive in the future."

She nodded, satisfied "well whatever works for you I guess. Runes seems fascinating, learning how to enchant things. Care would be helpful in learning about some of the magical world's fauna; not that Hagrid is bad, it's just that I would like something with more formal." She finished hurriedly. Harry made a non-committal sound, he rather enjoyed the future teacher's lessons, thought admittedly they could use more structure and a basis of what creatures are being taught in the class, but you couldn't argue that Hagrid's lessons weren't effective.

"Arithmancy seems interesting as well, learning how to create spells, think about it." She said excitedly.

"Oh, it's a wonderful branch of magic, my mother used to enjoy it as well." Everyone turned to Luna at her words. Ginny, seeming to come out of her daze made her way to the blonde, wrapping her arms around Luna, while Ron shifted uncomfortably.

Hermione looked confused, "did I say something?"

Ginny turned her head to face the brunette, "Luna lost her mother in an accident a couple of years back."

Looking horrified, Hermione quickly rushed to the blonde's side, mirroring Ginny's action; apologizing furiously.

The rest of the trip passed without incident; finally the train pulled into the station and the students made their way off. Once he got onto the platform, Harry heard a voice call out to him, "Harry a moment if you would." Turing, Harry spotted Ron's brothers; Percy and the twins Fred and George walking up to him.

"What you guys need, I'm sure that your parents are waiting on yourselves, especially after what happened to Ginny." Harry said leaning against one of the station's pillars, ignoring the surrounding population that was staring at him, like his was some point of interest to them

"Actually, that's what we want to talk to you about-." Percy said before the twins interjected.

"We owe you mate-"Fred, he thought said.

"For saving our sister." George, he hoped finished. Surprisingly, all three were somber, considering the twins and their usual jovial attitude, showed how serious they were about what they had said.

"So…" Harry asked, raising an eye brow.

"So if you need anything, anything, just ask and we will do what we can." Percy stated.

Harry nodded, "Very well, I'll keep that in mind." He exchanged grips with the three before walking thought the barrier to muggle London.

Kings Cross was the same as he had remembered, loud, bustling and timeless as always; he had to wonder if it being connected to the magical world had something to do with it.

He felt arms wrap around him and a mane of brown hair obscured his vision. He returned his friend's hug , whispering "See you in a couple weeks." She nodded before rushing off towards her parents.

A few seconds passed, then Harry heard a loud voice shouting, "Boy! Are you just going to stand there and waste the time of normal people, get you lazy behind here." Harry frowned, turning towards the speaker; who turned out to be a large, fat man with beady eyes and little-to-no neck. Beside him stood a thin horse-like woman, with and neck and eyes, whose only purpose was to spy and search for gossip. Next to the couple was a fat boy around Harry's age with piggy features. The Dursleys, Vernon, Petunia and Dudley. Harry's muggle relatives. Harry followed the small family and got into their car, his thoughts on his plans for the summer.

The drive back to the Dursley home was testing Harry's patience, his 'uncle' kept calling him and all wizarding kind 'freaks' and 'a disease'; this went on for the space of an hour. The man was like a broken record, never halting, and annoying him to no end. Sometime after the father had stopped, the son picked up, "Hey freak, who's that girl, the one at the station?"

Harry rolled his eyes towards his cousin, "My friend piggy, next question." Seeing Dudley recoil and clutch his behind gave Harry some satisfaction.

His aunt turned to fix him with a glare, "And what do her parents do for a living? Sell some of your devilry, torturing innocent people?"

"Well, they are dentists, so you're partly correct." Harry said dryly.

"Oh they must be so proud to have a witch in the family." Petunia said, her voice practically dripping with sarcasm.

Harry's mouth twisted into a grin, "well you should know, you said that your parents were very pleased with mum, right?" Oh, he so loved toying with those he disliked, it was a game he often played in the league to enrage certain champions * _coughDravencough*._

His aunt's face took a lovely shade of red at his remark and his uncle, responded by telling him to shut up.

The rest of the trip passed in silence, as the car pulled up into the driveway, Harry was told to get into the house. As he entered to the foyer, his head exploded with pain, staggering with his head swimming, he felt another blow smash into his face and stomach, forcing him to his knees; then on all fours trying to regain his breath. Blows rained down on the prone teen's body from all sides courtesy of his uncle and cousin.

"Didn't think we would forget that stunt your freaky friends pulled last summer, escaping from your punishment, injuring and humiliating me in the process." He kicked Harry again eliciting a pained moan, "and how dare you disrespect us, talk to your aunt about your worthless mother. We took you in, fed, clothed you and you repay us with your unnaturalness and smart mouth. I knew we should have beaten your devilry out of you before that letter came. When you pick your sorry arse off of our carpet you will clean it and your chores will be doubled for the time you have been gone!" Giving one last kick, Vernon started to head for the kitchen to get a snack.

Not even a few seconds and he heard his nephew rise, his breathing labored. Turing he spotted the freak glaring at him, blood trailing from his forehead, nose and mouth, with a damming look. "What boy, I have told you to clean the carpet, now go!" With that, Vernon threw a punch.

The dark-haired teen intercepted the blow with a raised hand, catching the fist; which was surprising, considering that one was a large man, the other a thin teen. "Bad move Vernon." Vernon froze at the coldness that came from his nephew's voice. He met the eyes of the boy whose spirit he had worked to break over the course of a decade, and found an endless black pool surrounded by green fire that was as frosty as the voice of their owner. It was then that the large man felt something like steel cable slam into him, knocking him into the wall; a sharp blow to the head and he blackened out; but not before hearing the sounds of his wife and son's screams coming from all around him and the sound of humming from his nephew and the rattle of chains.

Vernon woke up with his head throbbing. As he reached for his head, he found his hands bound to a chair behind him; looking over he found his wife in the same position as him. Then, he heard the humming again, turning he found the boy. He was eating their food, stealing what was theirs "Boy! You will put that back and untie us!"

Thresh turned to face the man, who had made his past self's childhood a living hell, "ah your awake, splendid, this would be as enjoyable as it'll be now; after all, I want to enjoy this as much as possible. You must have-." The wizard began before he was interrupted by his aunt.

"Where's Dudley, what have you done to my Diddykins!" She screeched at him before he silenced her with a look, the nerve of her.

"I haven't killed him if that's what you're wondering, just beat him black and blue. You know, broken bones and whatnot, after that I put him in my old room, oh wait, that isn't right, I meant my _**cupboard**_." Thresh said, stressing that last word. "Now as I was saying before I was rudely interrupted, you must have known that at some point I would become old enough to use my magic, yes Vernon _magic_ to show you the same kindness and you have for me, or was it cruelty, bah! I can never differentiate between the two, after all, how can one know cruelty if they've never known kindness?"

Receiving no response, Thresh decided to get down to business, "alright, be that way, makes no difference to me. I've longed for the day when I was going to get my 'pound of flesh' from you but now that you're here, bound and at my mercy, I have to confess; I never really thought about a how I wanted to make you suffer. Thankfully, you've provided me with a clear and satisfying answer to my dilemma; do you recognize what this is?" Thresh held up a folded piece of paper, realization flickered across the Dursley's faces followed by confusion. "This is the list of chores that Vernon here made for me to do once I returned, correct?" They nodded. "Thought so, you see, during each of these tasks, I was expected to do it perfectly, even when I had never done it before and If I failed, you beat me or worse, so what is going to happen is you will feel the pain that you gave me, ok?"

Thresh lazily glanced at the paper before smiling, "So were to start, ah of course….breakfast."

As Dudley lay in Harry's cupboard, he began to hear the screams of his parents: begging, pleading, and whimpering. Their cries were only answered by haunting laughter; half the human voice of The Freak, the other half belonged to something…else.

Thresh muttered to himself as he searched the attic. He was there because his aunt, in an attempt to have his spare them anymore pain, mentioned that she had kept all the items from her sister in the attic.

He smiled to himself as he recounted the experience, over the course of the last few hours he had subjected his aunt and uncle to the suffering as they had in the past. He burned them, electrocuted them, scratched them with plants, summoned animals to bite and claw at them. After each chore's pains, he healed them and moved on to the next chore, making sure they felt the damage fresh in their minds. The list when on until they had been reduced down to mewling messes each. He would have tried starving them, but it would have taken too long and he just didn't have the time to waste.

Finally, he found a stack of papers, packages and letters inscribed with handwriting that he had only seen once, his mother's. Only a few were opened, these contained a proper address and postage stamps as any regular muggle mail. The rest looked as if they had been simply placed here, all of these seemed to come from owl post, so Petunia's hatred of the wizard world ran this deep.

He picked up the letter from the top of the pile, reasoning that it was the most recent of the lot he quickly opened it. Reading, he learned that it was his mother explaining that she was going into hiding to protect her family and an offer for sanctuary from Voldemort and his deatheaters; he found an address scrawled as if in a hurry at the bottom of the letter, odd thing about the address was that it was nowhere near Godrics Hollow.

So the question was where and what was this place. Shaking his head, he proceeded to collect the remaining letters and raid the Dursleys for all they were worth. It didn't take too long to find anything valuable, money and jewelry that he could sell at a later date. He gathered all of his belongings and made his way down to the main room. As he reached the bottom of the stairs he spotted his aunt and uncle, he took his lantern and held it up to their faces, attuning their souls to it; now when they died they would automatically be drawn to its light and absorbed, like the rest. As he did this he spoke, "This will be the last time you will see me in this life, so I'll say my peace: I hate you both, you defiled by childhood up until now; treated me as a slave; and tried to tarnish the memory of my family as well as how I am. It didn't have to be this way, you could have taken me in, given me clothes that fit, fed me and treated me like a fellow human being! Goodbye Petunia, Vernon, I'll see you in hell."

With that he intoned: " _Obliviate_ " Their eyes glazed over and he gave them a few compulsions to cover the memory and an instruction, for a later time. He opened the cupboard, realizing his cousin, who had passed out; whether from exhaustion or the smell of his own waste, he didn't know. He calmly repeated the process of wiping Dudley's memory, cast a healing charm on the occupants of the room, he wanted to leave as little trace as possible.

With one last look at his former jail, Thresh pulled on his invisibility cloak and left number 4 Privet Drive forever.

Again.

He went only a few blocks before using his phoenix feather wand to hail the Knight bus. Pay for the trip, he requested the address given in his mother's letter, after a few slightly hectic minutes he arrived.

He followed a path that was close to being overrun with the nature around it. At the end of it stood a large building with an insignia, coat of arms and some Latin wrapped around it, placing his hand against the door, he felt a slight drain on his magic as the doors opened soundlessly. As he entered he saw that the interior was decorated extensity with fine examples of furniture, art and other forms of craftsmanship. On the other hand, it felt hollow, like no one had visited this place, never mind **lived**.

'Well, this seems a good a place as any' he thought before closing the door and sealing it, both physically and with magic. Once done, he made sure his belongings were as far away from him as possible while still being in the room. He then proceeded to step into the middle of the foyer and stomped. The Box formed around him. Aside from serving as his ultimate skill inside of the league, it also had the function of containing souls.

Leaning down, he took his lantern and pulled off the latch. Souls slowly began to spill out, this continued until the container was fill with the glowing spheres, they floated in the air, like petals in water. Setting the lantern down, Thresh spread his arms upwards and with a single command, the floated towards him. Slowly, they touched him, sinking into his body, each one fixing his body, mending flesh, bone and muscle. As he began to heal himself, a rapid, itching feeling spread over his body and he had to fight the urge to scratch; then the feeling transitioned to sharp pain, like pulling the scab off of a wound. As soon as the feelings came, a soothing emptiness covered his body, and he felt a wave of exhaustion wash over him, causing him to fall over on his side and into sleep.


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own anything, all credit goes to Riot games, Tolkien and J.K. Rowling for her work.**

 **A/N: Hope you all enjoy the chapter; read and review, and subscribe, if you like this story.**

Thy Name

Thresh felt something spongy being pressed into his forehead. With a sudden jerk of his wrist, Thresh captured the perpetrator. Opening his eyes he peered at his prisoner.

A house elf.

The odd thing was, this one was garbed in what seemed to be a clean pillow case; rather than the one had had seen on Dobby. The pillowcase was decorated with a crest with Latin surrounding it, matching the doors that he had entered in the previous night. The elf looked to be a bit older than Dobby, but not quite as old as Kreature, his old elf as Harry. The smaller being looked at him with a put-out expression, "now young master, is this really necessary, Doc tries his best to take care of young master Harry and Master Harry binds him!"

Thresh, was confused, "sorry, but who are you and where am I?" With a twitch he released the hold the chain had on the elf. He peered around finding himself in a medium sized room with Hedwig resting comfortably on top of a cabinet.

The elf rubbed its joints to get the circulation going, " I am Doc, House Elf of the Ancient and most Nobel House of Potter, and this is the ancestral home of the same, and you master Harry are the last surviving member of this most esteemed family." The elf finished proudly.

Ancestral home? Thresh had never heard of his family having any properties the last time round; how much did he not know about his own family? He wanted to ask about all of this, but what came out was, "Doc? Really, who named you?"

The elf chuckled, "Mistress Lily thought it was appropriate, and yes there are six others bearing the name of the other dwarves, not to mention those named after the dwarves from that Tolkien book."

Thresh shook his head at his mother's antics and wondered where exactly he got his sense of humor from, before he could speak a tray laden with a full course breakfast, suddenly the former specter was hit by his hunger and eagerly dug in. As he did this Doc was detailing him about the brief history of the manor and his family, this went on until the wizard interrupted the elf. "Pardon, but you said something about portraits of my family?"

"Yes, sir, many generations had their semblances made in the portrait room to advise current heirs of the family, even your parents had one each."

That was interesting, "could you show me?" The elf nodded. Finishing his breakfast and giving the rest to Hedwig, he reached for his glasses only to find he didn't need them, 'ah so the ritual worked' Thresh thought, it was a simple process of converting souls from his lantern into magical energy that could be used to restore his body, removing the scars and broken bones from his years of abuse from the Dursleys. In addition, his other factices, such as his sight were repaired to the point where they wouldn't hider him as they had in his previous life. He would have to purchase a set of frames to keep appearances

After he finished, Doc brought him a set of clothes that had belonged to his father. After dressing, he was led by the elf to a room filled with comfortable looking furniture, including armchairs, couches and stools. Around the walls various portraits decorated in different styles, according to the fashion of the time they were made, all containing various witches and wizards that Thresh recognized from view _ing the Mirror of Erised_ he took some time to view them and the plaques stating which member of the family it was.

"Harry?"

Thresh turned to the voice and found himself starring into his own almond-shaped green eyes. Lilly Potter sat demurely in her portrait, hands folded on her lap, wearing an elegant green dress and looking like the vision of beauty that he had always attributed her to.

"Mum.." The teen was at a loss for words, after all the times he had dreamt of this moment, here was his mother, whom he and the entire wizarding world (though they would never admit it; racist bigots) owed so much to and didn't really know what to say.

"James, James wake up! Harry's here; our son is home!" Lilly was shouting at an adjacent painting, which held a familiar dark-haired man wearing glasses at a crooked angle. The man stirred, the looked at his wife and followed he gaze to the scruffy teen.

"Harry, is that you son?" The msn looked unbelievingly at his son, who nodded, "I can't believe it, and you look just like me! Except-"

"My mother's eyes, I know Dad, that's what everyone says" Thresh said, regaining his control.

James laughed at this and Lilly gave a small giggle, "How old are you son? How did you find the manor? Sirius? Remus?"

At this the boy's demeanor shifted, "I'm twelve, going on thirteen in a few months; as for Sirius he's in Azkaban currently and Remus has never contacted me whatsoever." He answered gravely. Both of the late Potters looked surprised at this.

"So Frank and Alice, took you in, I bet you and Neville are like brothers, huh?" James said confidently before he saw his son shake his head, eye closed.

As he opened them, he spoke: "shortly after your deaths, Frank and Alice Longbottom were tortured to insanity, to this day they remain in the long-term care ward of St. Mungoes."

"If that's the case then how-" Lilly began before a look of horror washed over her face, "no, no but why?" She said starting to panic, well couldn't blame her, anyone would be if they learned that your son had grown up in a home where everything about you; even they things you couldn't explain, were hated.

"I grew up in the care of your sister and her husband." Thresh said shortly, "from the moment I could walk they worked me like a slave and punished me form failing to do the tiniest things."

Thresh took a moment before continuing in a lighter tone "It's in the past now; please tell me about yourselves, about our family; I've always wanted to know where I came from."

"Of course Harry, where do you want to start..?" His father began before a booming voice interrupted him.

"James how are you, is that little Hadrian?" Thresh turned to find a painting of an aged man starring at him and his father.

"Dad, how long have you been listening in?" James asked the new painting.

"Oh, for about a few minutes, so is that him, just like you at his age!"

"Umm, sorry, what" The teen managed, he had never knew about his grandparents besides a few passing mentions by Sirius.

"Harry, this is your grandfather Charlus Potter." His mother explained.

"Ok then, who is Hadrian?"

"You silly, it's your full name; didn't you know?"

"Before I when to school I thought my name was Freak, so no." Thresh said flatly, though he did like the sound of his full first name; _'Hadrian' I could get used to that_ ' he thought.

Lilly shuddered at her son's words. While the two were talking James and his father were catching up. "So you died protecting your family." Charlus was saying nodding at his son's efforts.

"Yeah Voldemort got you a few months before so we went into hiding to protect Harry." James said indicated the teen.

"Is that so? Tell me my boy, how old are you now?" Charlus asked.

So Thresh met with many of his is family (as he went on, many of his other family members 'woke' up to introduce themselves) he told them about his life and his adventures of the past few years while this ancestors told him about the Potter family history.

So went the days with Thresh catching up on his studies while learning from his family. Along the way he tried summoning some of the Leagues champions to unexpected results.

Something that as Harry, he had desperately wished for, and now it was being given, no spoon fed to him as the days passed. Soon the time came when he would join Hermione for the rest of the summer, he said his goodbyes and promised to return next year. Before he left, his parents and grandfather told his to visit Gringotts and have an inheritance test done to receive the Potter family treasures. Quickly packing his things along with Hedwig's cage, he left the confines of his ancestral home to rejoin the rest of the world.

The former warden stuck out his wand; hailing the Knight Bus. The magical transport arrived with its customary ***BANG*** Harry quickly looked up to find the familiar pot marked face of Stanley Shunpike, conductor of the bus.

"Welcome to the Knight bus; emergency transport of the stranded witch or wizard; I am Stan Shunpike will be your conductor this day."

Harry raised a brow, "aren't you the night conductor?"

"No sir, full-time. Well come on then" The elder said to the younger wizard. Harry shrugged and proceeded on. Shunpike tried to lift Harry's baggage before setting it down with a huff, and a few muttered expletives, before taking out his wand and tapping the trunk to make it lighter.

Harry chuckled at the antics of the conductor before sitting on one of the beds, after paying for his trip, and giving Hermione's address, the bus shot off with another ***BANG***.

"Sorry, didn't catch your name?" Harry turned to the conductor and debated whether he should tell Stan who he was or not, ' _well it's not like I'll lose anything, besides I should get some mileage out of this accursed scar.'_ He though glaring in the direction of said disfigurement. Harry pushed up his bangs revealing the scar that had cursed him all his life. Upon seeing the iconic mark, Shunpike's face began to pale; sputtering he Stan looked like he was going to shout. Harry quickly silenced him by pressing a finger to his own lips. The shocked wizard nodded to his idol's gesture, quickly he jotted down something onto a piece of paper and handed it to the teen. Harry looked at it for a moment, let out a sign, wearily grinned at the conductor, and signed the paper and made another for the driver.

Soon the bus stopped at Hermione's address. After saying his farewells, Harry picked up his trunk a proceeded out to meet his friend; while doing this he heard Stunpike say: "did you see that Ern, that was _him_!"

Hermione's home was average-sized for the suburbs, with a white paintjob, red roof, and a few trees that could be seen. Striding up the green lawn, he rang the small doorbell. The door had scarcely opened before a brown-haired missile slammed into him, he had to brace his knees to keep upright before setting Hermione down. "Nice to see you too, how was France?"

She let go of him, he noticed that she had a slight tan and her hair was lighter - bleached by the sun probably. "It was nice, there was a lot of fascinating things, especially the magical culture there lots of interesting foods, oh look at me blathering on; would you like to come inside?"

He followed her inside, the house was simple, but showed signs of being lived in; the front room consisted of a few tables with couches and a recliner framed the room with a table beside each piece of furniture, all facing the direction of the T.V. The kitchen was in an adjoining room with the usual appliances forming the corners of the tiled room. "The guest room is upstairs; here, let me show you." Hermione said, grabbing his hand and leading him with her, a he followed, Harry noted that she was wearing a simple t-shirt with a French logo on the front, a pair of shorts and a pair of sandals; a stark difference from the usual attire he had seen from her.

The room was plain with a few paintings (replicas, he mused, being in a relationship with an aspiring artist gave you that kind of ability) a cabinet and a medium-sized bed. Harry nodded at the modest furnishings, much better than anything the Dursleys had provided him; not his condo with Ahri, but beggars and choosers.

After getting himself settled, Harry joined Hermione for lunch, after which they started on their homework. Now, magical homework is a lot like its muggle counterpart with essays and practical application; the subjects are just different. For this purpose the Ministry of Magic clears a precise selection of spells, depending on a student's year in school for their use at home to complete their homework.

Transfiguration consisted of diagrams or a desired change, wand movements, and an incantation; along with these and essay describing the process, what worked for the student and what they had difficulties with between taking the given subject and transforming it to the target form. Charms detailed a spell, its uses and the movements; as well as a detailed report on teach of the spell assigned to a student over the summer. Herbology, on the other hand, focused on book work, detailing a magical plant, its uses as itself and in potions. Potions required the actual creation of the brew, describes its effects, and a step-by-step creation of the liquid. History was by far the dullest course, and that's not saying anything about the disembodied instructor, that Harry was convinced wasn't even aware that he was dead or that he had different students than before he had died. However, the assignment was entertain at least; a report on the Flame Freezing charm and its use during the Salem Witch Trails.

The two toiled for a couple hours until they heard the sound of a car pulling into the driveway. The door soon opened and a woman's voice called from the entryway, "Hermione dear, were back, hello?"

"In here, Harry's with me." Two people entered, a man and woman, the man was powerfully built with graying tawny hair with a trimmed beard and moustache with the same brown eyes as his daughter. Hermione's mother greatly resembled the woman Harry had watched die, with black hair that fell in waves, her green eyes showing the same spark as her daughter, with genuine joy as she beamed at the young pair.

"Well I can see that Dear, hello Harry my name's Emma, Hermione has told us all about you, it's a pleasure." She offered a hand, which Harry took shaking slightly.

"Daniel Granger, nice to meet you young man, how are you?" The handshake he gave rattled Harry's small frame, "I Trust you're taking care of my little princess?" The man said jokingly.

"Daddy!" Hermione said flustered.

"Yessir, but she takes care of me just as much, if not more." Harry said not missing a beat.

"Harry! Mom!" The brown haired girl cried seeing her normally reserved friend being so open and her mother laughing at the males' antics while putting an arm around her daughter.

After the laughter had died down and Hermione's face had returned to a hue that was more tan than scarlet, Emma spoke: "Alright, alright, Hermione would you do us a favor?" She asked. Getting a nod, she continued, "A couple just moved in down the street, they're a Japanese family with a daughter about your age, if you wouldn't mind, could you invite them over for dinner?" Getting another nod, "Also, Hermione, sweetie, I know you mean well, but please do not offend them, they may have customs that seem strange to you, but if you feel like something is wrong with what people are doing, _ask_." Hermione blushed before giving a small acknowledgement.

Soon the pair departed with Harry walking beside his friend, "so what was that last part about?" Harry asked.

Hermione sighed, "I may have offended a few people in France." She said looking forward the entire time.

"Only a few?" He prompted.

Stopping She turned to him, "Fine, it was an entire restaurant, they were serving goose liver paste and I may have reacted badly." She said the last part as a mutter, staring at her painted toes."

Harry grinned "Yeah that can happen, just think before you react to something you've never seen or heard of before, especially given our position." She nodded they reached the end of the street they saw a house, where the door had a small post-it note inviting them in, stating their daughter was inside. Opening the door they came thought until they found themselves staring at a raised platform. Tapping his friend on the shoulder to her attention, he made a 'do as I do gesture' and leaned down to remove his boots and stepping onto the platform and helped Hermione step up after removing her sandals.

"Hello?" The brunette called, "I'm from the neighborhood, where are you?"

"In here, come in!" another's girl's voice called. They proceeded into the living room, which was set with comfortable furniture, in front of which stat a raven-haired teen sitting in a beanbag chair with a game controller focused on whatever game she was playing.

She turned her head to face the duo and gave a small smile. Rising, she walked up to Hermione. "So you're my new neighbors, nice to meet you; Ahri Yamakawa, and you are?"

"Hermione Granger, a pleasure, this is my friend Harry Potter." She said gesturing towards the former warden.

During the teen girl's exchange, Harry stood surprised, he recognized her, even with a younger face and without her ears, whisker marks or any of her other vulpine features, it was the vixen that he had spent the most part of two years living with and hand shared part of his soul with.

Ahri turned and gave her lover-turned-flesh, a sly smirk that Thresh had grown to love.

"Hello Harry."

 **Omake**

 **The First Summoning**

Thresh stood in front of a runed circle in a chamber of the Potter Mansion preparing to practice summoning champions from the League to assist him should he require it. He deicide to start small, someone who wasn't used often enough for anyone to notice.

He had the perfect one in mind.

He raised his hands and began: _"Oh stout and steadfast shieldmaiden, I summon thee to my side for the sake of battle. Appear before me Poppy!"_

With the last command the circle flared before the light died out and Thresh checked to see the female yordel.

Before him stood a being that vaguely looked like Poppy but there was one clear difference.

"Why are you cute!"

Instead of the pug-face yordel he remembered stood a cherubic diminutive female of the species with large, violet eyes.

Poppy (?) frowned "Well hello to you too warden, anyway, I thought I should improve my look, so I tired that Ionian Facial Reconstruction Surgery, what do you think?" Getting no response she continued, "Galio likes it."

Recovering Thresh began with a chuckle, "Seems they know what they're doing, you look adorable."

The two conversed for a few more minutes before she was summoned back to battle. As she disappeared, Thresh made a mental note to check for updates before summoning a champion.

 **Thank you for reading, Happy Superbowl!**


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own anything, all credit goes to Riot games and J.K. Rowling for her work.**

 **A/N: Hope you all enjoy the chapter; read and review, and subscribe, if you like this story.**

Grim (Not Really) News

The teen, specter and fox stood in comfortable science before Hermione spoke: "Umm, excuse me, which way can I find the loo? The toilet." She clarified.

Ahri grinned, "Straight down the hall, you can't miss it."

Nodding, the brunette left the room, "so wha-" Thresh began before he felt something collided into him, causing him to fall over and knocking the wind out of him. Raising his head he found the fox-turned-teen on top of him, "Thresh, Thresh, Thresh." She repeated over and over, almost like praying, her eyes sparkling with unshed tears smiling all the way.

Thresh matched her smile, pulling her up with him, "missed you too love, how did you get here, who's with you, also, we should get up in case Hermione returns, I don't wanted to raise any uncomfortable questions until I need to." She nodded and let him up, but not before giving him a light peck on the lips.

"Well, the league was able to set up a portal to take us, I mean Me, Zed and Syndra, to this time and made a few dummy bodies so anyone that can't pass as a human can go unnoticed. Oh by the way, Zed and Syndra are posing as my parents."

The former warden nodded, "So how did you come to live here?"

"We tracked a close magical signature, probably Hermione, and found a place close by; just moved in a couple days ago."

Frowning the green-eyed teen said "I'll have you know that I am perfectly capable of handling my own life."

"And I'll have you know, that you are not alone Thresh, no matter what you may believe, there's a lot of people form the League willing to help you, ok? So what's Hermione's story?"

Thresh let out a small chuckle, "She's was one of my closet friends last time around, always had my back, even if it cost her." He said wistfully.

Ahri raised an eyebrow and smirked, "Just a friend eh?"

He frowned, "yes, just a friend, it is possible for two people of opposite genders to be close to each other without a relationship taking place; honestly we caught enough flack about that, even my mother-in-law…" Thresh trailed off, remembering Molly Weasley's last words to that doomed man all those years ago, in a distant future.

"Alright, noted; so how do I look?"

Thresh let his gaze glide over the female, she wore a large sweater that fell off a shoulder, a short skirt, her nails were painted the same bluish-white of her foxfire; her eyes were hazel as opposed to their normal gold. Her hair was encircled with a simple band.

"Yeah, the 70s want their fashion back."

"Of course I would wear 70s fashion, it's the 70s right?"

"Uh, no. It's mid-90s, your two decades off my dear."

Before she could respond, Hermione walked in, "Sorry about that, Ahri, right?" receiving a nod she continued "Well Harry and have come to welcome you to the neighborhood and invite you and your parents to dinner with us, speaking of which, where are they?"

The raven shrugged, "Still trying to make sure everything gets here, we just barely got the bare essentials here today and I think we'll have no problems with dinner, what time do you expect us?"

"Around 7:30, but there no rush, come when you can. By the way, I noticed there were no moving vans in front of your house, how do you expect to get all you things in without them?"

Ahri raised a brow in confusion and Thresh realized what she was about to say, before he could stop her she simply said "magic of course."

Thresh face palmed.

There was a small silence before Hermione broke it, "What?"

"We used magical means to move, my father isn't magical, but he and mom enjoy the life they've made, it was easy to arrange for a mass teleport spell to avoid the hassle of moving right?"

Thresh groaned, he should have known, Ahri came from Ionia, where people of magical and non-magical abilities were fully aware of each other and interacted freely with the prejudice of magical England.

Hermione finally seemed to regain her ability to speak, "You're magical! That's wonderful, so are we; what's the magical community in Japan like, what type of school do they have, what's your favorite subject…" And so went the inquisition that was a curious Hermione. Ahri, for her part, tried desperately to keep up with the constant bombardment with listing things about Ionian culture, under the guise of being Japanese of course, and was able to slowly state Hermione's gluttony for knowledge.

Soon, Hermione noticed the time and gasped, "My goodness, is it that late, I'm sorry Ahri, but we really must being going to help prepare for the night, it's been a pleasure meeting you, err…Sayonara." She said, gabbing the former warden's arm and leading him outside. Thresh caught Ahri's eye and gave her a slightly amused-slightly apologetic look as the two departed.

"Hai, sayonara Granger-san, Sayonara Potter-san." The raven said, slightly dazed by the meeting.

"Well she seemed nice" Hermione said as the made their way back.

"Yes, she did, you might have intimidated her a bit."

"Why I was polite." The teen girl said confused.

"You asked her ten questions in the space of a minute, half of which would have taken time for her to answer; you may have scared her for life though." He said, lightly teasing her.

Hermione's face fell, "I didn't mean to, it's just rare that you have the chance to learn about another countries' magical community, do you think I should go back?" she said sheepishly.

"Nah, she'll be alight, just a bit shell-shocked; you can talk to her when she comes over." He said, waving her off.

Soon they returned to the Granger's and Harry started helping Hermione's parents set up for dinner; as soon as they were done the doorbell rang.

Ahri entered with her parents, her father Zed had black hair, slicked backwards with sharp features and hawk-like eyes; he wore a leather jacket and black fatigues. Syndra flowed in with platinum blonde hair, she wore a simple, sleeveless violet dress, matching her eyes. Ahri herself came in wearing an oriental top with bell bottoms.

The families became acquainted with each other, some things Harry took notice of was Zed mentioning that he ran a dojo, and Syndra leading a meditation course, along with tutoring in the magical arts. The Grangers introduced the young wizard to their guests; something that Harry found endlessly amusing due to the fact that he had been partly responsible for the couple meeting in the first place. Turing his attention the his love and his best friend, he heard the two getting to know each other better after the disaster of a couple of hours ago. Interesting enough though, they were discussing a mutual enjoyment of manga of all things; something that he knew Ahri enjoyed, but would have never thought Hermione tolerated, never mind enjoyed; 'guess you learn something every day.' He thought. The manga they were discussing was an intriguing story involving a peculiar set of tarot cards, each with a different spell or enchantment with each card; the two seemed to be discussing if it was possible to recreate the cards, as well as make a few additions as they went along as a personal project.

Eventually, the night began to wind down with Dan and Emma talking their daughter and her best friend into taking lessons together with the Yamakawas, in exchange for looking after Ahri during their time at Hogwarts.

As they left, Zed and Syndra gave Harry a barley discernable nod, while Ahri gave a little finger wave to everyone.

Harry and the Grangers decided to spend the rest of the night relaxing in the families' living room. The men were in front of the television watching an episode of a series that Dan had been following; the women were sitting at the kitchen table, Hermione seemed to be detailing the content of her lessons; something Harry learned was Emma's way of keeping in touch with her daughter; 'considering all that's going to happen in a few years, I don't blame her' Harry thought with a touch of sadness.

Suddenly, his revere was broken by the sound coming from the television, a reported was seated, staring gravely at the screen, "we interrupt your scheduled program to bring you this urgent report: mass-murderer Sirius Black has just escaped from a confidential prison, Mr. Black is responsible for the deaths of twelve individuals in a gas leak explosion twelve years ago. The Ministry of Fisheries urges anyone seeing Black to call the number listed below and urge people to not approach his, as Black is armed, dangerous and mentally unstable." A photo appeared next to the newscasters head, showing a disheveled man with dirty black hair and an emaciated look Sirius Black; Harry's Godfather.

The Grangers looked at the picture with a mixture of confusion and fear at the news. Harry excused himself to go to bed; as he left the newscaster's voice floated in, "In other news: Vernon and Petunia Dursley were involved in a car crash earlier today both were pronounced dead at the scene. Mr. and Mrs. Dursley are survived by their son Dudley." At this Harry gave a small, cruel smile 'Ah the irony, I needed that' Thresh thought as he headed towards the guest bedroom.

The next morning, Harry had decided to cook breakfast for his hosts, soon a continental English breakfast sat looking like something out of a post card. The smell must have reached the r4est of the house's occupants as he hear Hermione walking in dressing in a bathrobe, "Mornin" She said blearily.

Harry nodded, "sleep well I take it?" She nodded, still getting her bearings, he chuckled, "tea or coffee?" he asked.

"mmmh? Oh tea; wait, you cooked this?"

"Yeah, needed something to pass the time, and before you ask, I've known how to cook since I was four."

"They made you cook for them?!" She said, suddenly awake.

"Mmhh" He hummed in conformation, still working on preparing more food.

Suddenly, he felt a pair of arms wrap around him as his best friend hugged him from behind. Deciding not to remove himself from a comfortable position, he tried to keep himself from moving more than was necessary. "It's ok now, they're dead and gone" he said; he made a mental not to have some of his elves search the crash site with his lantern, every soul helped.

"What's this then?" A masculine voice sounded from the kitchen's entry, Harry felt Hermione pull away from him, turning he saw her parents had just come in; Dan with a slight frown on his face, Emma was holding a camera smiling at the scene before her. Harry suddenly noted that from a father's perspective the scene he and Hermione were caught in would look like. Emma turned to her husband, "Daniel Granger, what is your problem, our daughter was just thanking her friend who decided to make us breakfast!"

"Sorry, just jumpy, Hermione's first friend from school and he's a boy; by the way, thank you for making breakfast Harry, smells great." Receiving a nod from the teen.

"Although," Emma continued with a slightly mischievous grin, "you both make a cute couple." She said teasingly, eliciting a blush from the two teens.

"Mom! Were just friends." Hermione said, her face red.

"Yes, plus we're a bit too young for that kind of thing, right?" Harry said, finishing his work and pulling out a chair for his friend.

Before another word could be said, an owl flew in caring the _Daily Prophet_. Hermione paid the owl before opening the paper, soon her eyes widened, "Everyone look!" She said pointing at the front page, which read: _'Sirius Black Escapes Azkaban!"_ The article went on to tell the reader about the murder of twelve muggles along with the 'heroic' Peter Pettigrew. The thought of that rat being called Hermione made Harry's blood boil with the memory of how he had been thrown into Azkaban after hunting down Ronald; granted, he had actually killed the weasel, but it was a moot point now. While he was thinking this he saw Hermione's face grow a slight frown, "wait a minute." She said and started to flip thought the newspaper.

"What's wrong dear?" her mother asked.

"I see that he was imprisoned for killing so many people but, I don't see anything about a conviction or trial."

Her father peered over her shoulder, "Let's see…hmmm not you're right, it would be at the end if there would be there if it were, but nothing." The implication of the truth hung in the air like a curtain over a stage.

"Perhaps, we could look in the library to see about a trail, as well as the tails and whereabouts of the rest of the.." Harry made a show of peering at the article "deatheaters." Hump, fools didn't know what it meant to taste death, never mind eating it.

After the meal, the elder Grangers left for work and the teens decided to visit Ahri and her family, soon Harry found himself in the Yamakawa living room with a drink Syndra had provided him; his lover and best friend had went into Hermione's room to get Ahri ready for Hogwarts (Zed was teaching a martial arts class at the time). His thought wandered to the man shown struggling and screaming in the photograph on the paper, all the good and not-so-good memories of his godfather and the example Sirius had been to him, _'this time will be different, it must!"_ He thought, gripping the paper tightly.

"Gold for your thoughts?" The boy looked up to see Syndra, giving him an impassive look.

"My godfather just escaped from the prison I where I became Thresh." He said softly.

"Good person?" she questioned, tilting her head.

"The best, one of the first people, who truly cared about a scrawny, dark-haired boy, who would have done anything to feel like he belonged somewhere."

She smiled "I had someone like that but-"

The former specter laughed darkly, "It's different, your master was training you, it was his job to make sure you could use you power without blowing yourself up. Sirius helped me get thought a time when I was being publicly ridiculed and defamed, he was a father to me in place of my own." He said fondly.

"So what will you do?" The mangus asked.

Harry shrugged, "My plan is to keep a low profile, learn what I can and when the moment is opportune, act." He finished.

After that Harry enjoyed the rest of his summer. He spent most days training under Zed's direction, often watching a few league matches to keep up to date with new champions. When his birthday arrived, it was celebrated by the usual fanfare, singing cake and of course, presents. The Grangers had gifted him with a voucher for Madam Malkins, so he could get fitted for new robes (he had forgotten how inconvenient growing up can be, stupid growth hormone). Hermione had bought him a lesson planner, saying it would help with keeping track of his classes which he thanked her for.

To his chagrin a few of the gifts he had received from the League consisted of regifted items from his and Ahri's condo, a few CDs from Sona and the rest of Pentakill, he smiled with the bittersweet feelings he had for the muse and their brief time together. Riven and Yasuo sent him the same katana they gave him soon after their marriage. The residents of Bilgewater sent him a couple of pistols, which he suspected were from Gangplank's personal inventory, which honestly touched him at the thoughtful gift. A survival pack was enclosed, consisting of a first-aid kit, rations and a hunter's knife, with Rengar's insignia. Other than that were a collection of tomes.

Then he found a lumpy present, unwrapping it, he gasped as he faced the face of Thresh; or rather, the face mask he wore as the Chain Warden, along with it were his gauntlets and the cloak itself. Searching for anything to identify the sender, he saw a mark consisting of a horned helmet and spiked mace; Lord Mordekaiser huh. Going over his old equipment, he noticed something 'getting a little frayed I see, well that can be taken care of.' He spent the next couple of hours writing an order for a replacement before waiting for Hedwig, she would be back in an hour or so.

As in the time before, Ron had sent him a newspaper clipping detailing his father's luck and their subsequent trip to Egypt. Looking at the photograph from the paper, his eyes focused on the small vermin on the youngest Weasley's shoulder, 'run, run rat' he thought darkly. What was surprising was that Ron talked about the magical community in Egypt, rather than visiting ruins, making the dark-haired teen raise an eyebrow; Ron ended his letter saying that they would meet up on the train to school. Hedwig had fluttered in with his Hogwarts letter, with his booklist and the permission slip he was supposed to get a guardian to sign. Deciding to go for a cheap laugh, he quickly called over his owl, made sure she was fed and watered before writing a note to his Godfather and sending the owl off with his permission slip and his order.

After a couple of weeks, the Grangers had prepared to take the teens to shop for their school supplies, Dan had taken Harry aside to talk to him, "now I know that I don't need to say this, but you'll look after Hermione while you there?" Harry nodded, Dan looked a little uncomfortable as he began again, "Look, Harry I know that you and my daughter are friends and you both say that that's it but-"

"Mr. Granger I-"Harry began before Dan held a hand up.

"But I know how these things can change from being friends to more. All I'm asking is that if it happens between you both, you'll let us know, alright?" Seeing no value in arguing, Harry nodded. This had happened when he had met Hermione's parents in the previous timeline; looking back he might have done the same if his daughter, Lilly brought someone home with her as well.

As they strode down Diagon Alley's walkway Thresh could clearly see the wonder in his lover's eyes, coming into a new world, completely parallel to the muggle world, but never intersecting. Ahri was pointing out the various shops that formed the strip, while Hermione informed her of what they sold so the other girl could shop for herself in the future. The three enjoyed the walk down the alley, purchasing Ahri's things, while the other two replaced anything that they would need for potions. After they purchased their books, which involved and unexpected discovery of certain fiction involving The-Boy-Who-Lived, caused all three to exit the book shop, red-faced with embarrassment and, in Ahri's case, laughter. Soon Thresh left the girls at the magical menagerie, while he went to Ollivander's.

AS soon as he entered the dusty wandshop, Thresh was met with an unexpected surprise: "Hagird, what are you doing here?" Indeed it was the half-giant, holding a long rectangular box in his hands, noticing and absence of his umbrella, which held the broken piece of his wand.

"Arry! Good to see yeh, did you get your present?" The large man said. Thresh winced, as he remembered the _Monster Book of Monsters_ , a book enchanted to act like a wild beast. This very book had forced Thresh, as Harry, to develop a slight tic to run a finger down the spine of any book as a sort-of good luck charm/ preventative measure whenever he opened a new book.

"Yeah, umm Hagrid, why are you here?"

"Ah, yeh see, after I was cleared of all charges involving openin the Chamber o Secrets, Dumbledore, great man he is, convinced the minister ter let me have a new wand!" The bushy man said excitedly.

Thresh raised an eyebrow, but smiled, the big man deserved something good to happen in his life after being convicted of a crime he didn't commit.

"That's great Hagrid, I'll see you at Hogwarts then?"

The half-giant nodded and clapped him on the shoulder, making his knees buckle from the force of the gesture. As he tried to regain his footing, a voice called out from behind him, "Interesting, I did not expect you here Mr. Potter."

Thresh jumped, "Dresden!" he swore clutching his chest, turning to find Ollivander, the owner of the shop, "don't do that1" he yelled.

The man looked at him calmly, "apologies Mr. Potter, are you having trouble with you wand?"

Thresh nodded, handing the aged man his phoenix feather wand. The wandmaker rand his hand over the tool, muttering to himself as he tested it in his own special way frowning, Ollivander truing his moon-like eyes on the former warden, "curious, the wand is in working condition but, it feels as if it had never had a master; strange."

Thresh grunted an affirmation, before reaching into his robe and drawing out his chain sickle-turned-wand and handing the weapon over. Again, the aged man tested the black item before muttering to himself and laying the weapon on the counter, "You are an interesting case Mr. Potter, eleven inches, dementor bone with a soul stone core, just who are you?"

Contemplating telling the man in front of him for a moment before reaching out, and tracing the symbol of the Deathly Hallows with a finger. Seeing this Ollivander paled before announcing the wand was a perfect match.

As the wandmaker handed back the black wand, he left the teen with some choice parting words: "As I said before, you are destined for great things Mr. Potter, if the stories of you exploits so far have any truth to them, you already have."

Thresh took the shrunk weapon and turned on his heel to leave the store, "just wait, you've only witnessed the prelude, I've only just begun."

 **Omake 1**

Thresh, Zed and Syndra sat in the couple's front room, the two men had just finished a training session and were relaxing a cold drink, sake for Zed and while Thresh had a cold butterbeer in his hands. A league match was playing on the screen in front of them, the Ionians where informing the teen of the new champions that had debuted in his absence. These included Gangplanks ex, who gave her life to an eldritch go out of Lovecraftian literature and a literal god that had be forced into service for the Ionian nation.

"…And finally we have Jhin the-" the woman began.

"Premadona." Thresh said, a scowl warping is face, drawing a questioning look from the other two. "He kills endlessly as a means to create his 'prefect' art, wasteful in any case." He said annoyed that the league would even consider such a person for their roster.

"I can agree with you opinions warden, but it's out of our hands, besides joining the league is as much a sentence as it is an honor, for every death he causes, he can suffer trice over." Zed said with a bit of amusement

Thresh grumbled at settled himself with his drink and proceeded to enjoy the league as a spectator, rather than a participant.

 **Omake 2**

Thresh chuffed under the weight of his, Hermione's and Ahri's textbooks as he brought them up to the counter. Slamming them down the desk, as to stun the two copies of the _Monster Book of Monsters_ , he huffed, cursing his prevalent chivalry, which caused him to insist on carrying the girl's books for them. To his slide Ahri was conversing with the clerk:

"Excuse me sir, I was wondering if you could help me with something." She said in her innocent, but seductive, tone she used when she wanted information, making Thresh roll his eyes.

"Of course miss, I'll be happy to help you with _anything_." The clerk, a young wizard, just barely out of Hogwarts said, stressing the last word and all the implication that went along with it. Thresh had to restrain himself from destroying the idiot on the spot, but that would have annoyed the humanoid fox.

Luckily Ahri said what must be the ultimate turn-off in Magical England: "I'm looking for information regarding Harry Potter."

The clerk's face dropped, "aisle 8 in the recent history section." He said in a tone, which suggested he had heard the question multiple times a day.

"Thanks sweety." She said, handing Thresh a bag of gold and dashing to the section, pulling Hermione along with her.

After paying for the books and having his elves transport them to the Granger residence, Thresh went to join the two girls. As he entered the aisle, he saw a few genres mentioned alongside his name: **Children's literature, fiction, non-fiction,** and **fantasy** Thresh snorted at the last one, spying a few titles of the books Ginny had shown him a few years after their marriage.

"Harry." He heard Hermione called out to him, turning towards her, he found the brunette standing in the aisle along with the raven.

"Found something interesting?" he asked, looking at the rest of the selections regarding him, or rather, the Boy-Who-Lived, until he found one:

 **Adult Fiction**

'People will die' he thought darkly spying some of the titles: _Harry Potter and the Heavenly Harem, Harry Potter and the Ravishing Rendezvous_ and other such titles.

Ahri, noticing his growing scowl and red face, gave an empathetic smile, not saying anything, while Hermione flushed with embracement. Thresh closed his eyes and breathed. When he opened them, a menacing aura surrounded the young wizard and he calmly strode out of the shop, with just a hint of red on his cheeks, followed by his best friend; anyone who came close to the bespeckled mage, later described a feeling of impending agony at the moment.

Ahri smiled after them, before picking two of the books, for 'research purposes', and teasing material in a few years.

 **Thank you all for supporting me thus far, I'm really enjoying seeing more and more people add my stories as well as follow myself.**

 **Anyway I've noticed that I've forgotten to include a skin ideas for LoL so here's a few:**

 **Bardmax (Big Hero 6), seriously he has the right build for this skin.**

 **Arcanist Rumble, uses magic in place of Tristy's weapons, casts Meteor for ult.**

 **Finally, Human Oriana, this skin is just waiting to be done.**

 **Read and review as always.**


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own anything, all credit goes to Riot games and J.K. Rowling for her work.**

 **Willtofish: Thank you for the comment, I will explain either in the next chapter or the one after that why the memory of Ahri telling him she loves him wouldn't be enough to from a corporeal patrounus; as for your comment regarding Karthus: I have a plan to include a Pentakill performance in this story; however, it gave me an idea for an omake at the end of this chapter.**

 **draco7347: Thanks! Hope you stay on for the rest of the story.**

 **FuZzvKiNgZz: You have the right idea, just not the right degree of intimacy. I think of it as an equivalent to a Soul Gaze from the Dresden files: they 'taste' the essence of each other's being, but I can see where you got the idea.**

 **A/N: Hope you all enjoy the chapter; read and review, and subscribe, if you like this story.**

 **Elective time!**

The following morning found Thresh in the Room of Requirement training with his chain sickle , falling into a pattern of throwing, pulling and catching his weapon's ends; striking the dummy that surrounded him. Death sentences, both a normal and reverse flay tearing into the manikins as he flung them according to his whim. Deciding to end his session, swung the lantern to blast through the head of one dummy, with a turn he smashed the body of another one behind him.

Breathing heavily, Thresh brought his hand up, holding the chain of his weapon before willing Marley from its kusarigama form into a wand. Wiping the sweat from his brow, he glanced at the other occupant: Hecarim was going through a few sequences with his spear; aside from a few missteps, he seemed to be getting used to walking on two legs, as opposed to his usual four.

"C'mon, we have class to get to." he said, casting a refreshing charm, cleaning both of them as though they had just showered.

Hecarim gave him a nod in thanks, "I still don't understand why you wish to play the part of a school boy Thresh, what's the point?"

"The point is that this **is** __my life, and I came back to make sure, that the leading magical government doesn't cause the entire country to dissolve into war and make an institution like the League necessary." He said gruffly, collecting his supplies and slipping the time turner down his shirt.

"Fine; but I have one question," Thresh nodded signaling the former champion to continue: "Why? The League allows us to kill as many times as we are able, why would you feel the need to stop that?" The larger teen said wearing a genuinely confused expression on his face.

Thresh took a moment to consider is answer, before he replied, "Do you know how the wars that brought on the League started? No? They started from the conflict between magical and non-magical people. It all started with a childish prank by magical children that went horribly wrong, a muggle child was severely injured; tensions were high at the time, the muggle government called for the magical children to stand trial and be handed over; suffice to say the Ministry didn't take too kindly to being ordered by what they saw as "lesser beings". This lead to an immediate refusal, causing the already strained negotiations to devolve into open conflict. Eventually, weapons were drawn and deaths occurred on both sides. At that point I acted, I tracked down the magical children and convinced them to go to the muggle authorities; with Hermione's help we were able to bring both sides come to an amicable resolution. Unfortunately, with Hermione's death and my imprisonment, there was no one to appeal to both sides, so it became an all-out civil war. Both sides escalated the fight, countries fell into another dark age, all history was lost from that period. The land became warped and turned into the Runeterra we remember." He paused before continuing: "If those events can be changed, the League could be something that brings people together more than be a deterrent to war. Anyway we better go or well have to miss breakfast." With that, the green-eyed teen left, leaving his larger companion, musing on his words.

They made their way into the Great Hall and sat at the Gryffindor table serving themselves breakfast, while finding Ron and Hermione arguing.

Again.

"…You're good Hermione, but no one's good enough to be in three places at once." The red haired boy said.

"Don't be silly Ron, look Harry and I have arranged our schedules with Professor McGonagall, I'll be fine."

"Still I don't see-" Ron began before the brunette cut him off.

"Oh Ron, what if my schedules a bit full, you have you own studies to attend to, and I'm warning you, if I don't see you making a better effort with your homework I will not waste my time doing it for you; I'm too busy."

They continued like this as the two young men watched with amusement.

"Does this happen often?" a voice asked to Harry's side, Ahri had appeared with a plate laden with marmalade toast and some eggs.

He smiled "More than I care to admit; they're polar opposites: she's driven and well read, while he's lazy and …simple." He finished gesturing to the red haired boy.

"So," he began again "How was your first night in Slytherin?" he asked.

She took a bite of toast before answering "Not bad, the girls are nice enough I suppose, nothing different than the girls from the League; though I think Pansy Parkinson hates me." She said.

"Yeah she worships Malfoy, and you've seen what he's like." He said as he sat down, gesturing the others to join him.

Finally, the other two seemed to notice that they had company, "Harry, Ahri, when did you get here?" Hermione asked; glad to have a distraction from Ron's prying.

"We just got here, Hector and I just finished with our morning training." The bespeckled boy said.

"What do you mean training and what are you doing with that snake?" Ron said, giving Ahri an angry glare.

"Ron!" Hermione admonished "she is mine and Harry's friend that isn't going to change just because she's in a different house, Slytherin or not!"

"But she-"

"No."

Ron, as usual when he knows he has lost, turned red up to the tips of his hears from embarrassment, a trait that he had observed from all Weasley kin, his own children included, and stormed off.

"Pleasant isn't he?" Hecarim stated with sarcasm.

Hermione huffed before turned to the larger teen, "Sorry he's normally more reasonable, especially at mealtimes; I hope you don't judge the rest of the Gryffindors based on him." The brunette said.

Hecarim waved her off, "It's no problem, I get the feeling that he isn't very bright."

Hermione gave an uncomfortable nod, as the faculty passed out the schedules for the students, "Well, looks like we're starting Runes today, along with Transfiguration and Hagrid's class." Harry noted, looking at his.

"Well I have Divination, any tips?" Ahri asked looking from hers.

"Yeah, just don't take anything she says too seriously, I can count how many actual prophecies on one hand; all else aside, it'll make you popular at parties." He whispered so the others wouldn't hear him.

After breakfast, they headed out to the fields towards Hagrid's cabin, where the half-giant held classes. Arriving early they saw Hagrid a little into the forest surrounded by what looked like half-eagle-half-horse creatures known as hippogriffs. Hagrid raised his hand in welcome, "Harry, how are yeh? Great to have you all for me first class!" he shouted, waking over to them.

Harry raised a hand to his friend, and now, teacher, he quickly introduced the two champions before asking what materials they would need for class. "Ah yeah, Yer gonna need yer _Monster Book of Monsters_ an _Fantastic Beasts an Where to find 'em_ " Hagrid recited.

"Err.." Hermione began, "How do we open our books?" Hermione asked meekly.

"Wha- yeh can't open 'em?" Hagrid asked surprised. They pulled to their copies of the book, some bound with belt, some with pieces of fabric, poor Hagrid looked so disheartened, "Yeh just gotta stroke them." He said, demonstrating by running a finger along Ahri's text, which shuddered before it fell open and still.

Quickly the rest followed suit and informed the rest of the class. Harry, seeing the Slytherins remembered how Malfoy's blatant disregard of instructions given by Hagrid had almost resulted in an innocent creature dying and Hagrid losing his career. Beckoning the large man over he warned Hagrid to keep an eye on Malfoy in case he tried to sabotage the lesson.

"Welcome everyone ta Care o' Magical Creatures, I am Rubeus Hagrid, your new professor, now that yeh got yer books let's begin!" With that he brought out the grey hippogriff Buckbeak, eliciting sounds of confusion and joy at the creature in front of them.

"Alrigh' now the main thing yer gonna need ta know is that hippogriffs are proud creatures, do not disrespect them, it may be the last thing ye'll do." Hagrid said with an air of seriousness; while he said this, Harry noticed Malfoy and his two lackeys fooling around, making Harry grit his teeth.

"Now who would like ta go pet one." The professor said cheerily, Harry stepped forward giving his friend a nod, "Algih' Harry! Now what yeh want ta do is bow while lookin him in the eyes an wait for him do the same." Hagrid instructed. Harry looked into the golden eyes and slowly, with care, bowed. Half a minute passes and it looked like Hagrid would have had to step in, then as if on cue, the hippogriff returned the gesture. Soon the class cheered and Hagird clapped him on the back, causing him to stumble. The surprises continued when Hagrid then put him on Buckbeak's back and sent him off. It was a little rough but, once they were airborne Harry's worries all washed away; he loved flying whether as Harry or Thresh, it didn't matter; here he was free.

As with most things, the flight ended and they landed to cheers from the rest of the class. From then on, the rest of the class took turns at bowing to a hippogriff and receiving one in return, the class was turning out to be a huge success. Then Harry caught sight of Malfoy petting Buckbeak, after a few pats Malfoy said the wrong thing: "Your not so dangerous are you filthy beast?"

It happened in a flash, Buckbeak reared up and went for a strike at the ponce. However instead of hitting the small boy, the hippogriff's talons lashed through something large and thick. A few few seconds later the class found Hagrid standing Defensively over Malfoy, a gash in his arm, Harry breathed a sigh of relief as Hagrid got the hippogriffs and class under control, "Alrigh' all okay, no one hurt?" Then he turned to Malfoy with an enraged expression, " **THE HELL DID YOU THINK YOU WERE DOING!? COULD'VE GOTTEN YERSELF KILLED! THIRTY POINTS FROM SLYTHERIN AN DETENTION!"** He roared at the cowering boy.

"What was I thinking! What about you; who lets savage beasts be part of a class? When my father hears about his he'll-." Malfoy complained.

"Do nothing." An aged voice interjected, everyone turned and saw Dumbledore standing in front of a tree near them wearing a stern expression.

Malfoy, in his infinite wisdom, kept talking "what do you mean, you-" he started.

"What I mean Mr. Malfoy is that Professor Hagrid is well within his rights to hand out punishments as he sees fit, but let's see what would happen if you did file a complaint, all they would find is that a teacher protected their student who had ignored his specific warnings; in short Mr. Malfoy, it would end quite poorly for you." The aged wizard said. As he turned to leave, he flicked his wand making bandages cover Hagrid's arm, "Continue on Professor."

Needless to say, their first Care class turned out quite well.

Soon the group separated towards their different classes, Harry left with the brunette and the former quadruped coming up behind. As they approached the Ancient Runes class Harry felt the presence he came to associate with Bill Weasley during his first go around. The classroom itself featured papers inscribed with various runic arrays, some he vaguely recognized in functions seeing some of Hecarim's work when altering his armor. They took their seats reasonably close to the front of the class. As the chime rang for class to begin, the teacher came thought the office door. Harry had honestly expected a wizened witch akin to their head of house, instead she was about in her late 30s – early 40s with work clothes that would have been seen on a black smith, including the apron, her eyes were covered by a pair of goggles and she wore a bandana on her head covering cropped blonde locks.

"Good morning class! I am you Ancient Runes professor, my name is Bathsheba Babbling." She paused a bit before continuing. "Now I see that many of you have grouped up according to houses, that is fine for now, but I must warn you all that this classroom is to be treated as neutral ground; I will not tolerate any attacks, sabotages or any such thing due to inter-house conflicts! Failure to comply will result in your dismissal from this course with a failing grade!" She declared, giving the class a firm glare.

Almost immediately she changed gears with a smile "Now that out of the way, can anyone tell me the purpose of Runic glyphs?"

Hermione raise her hand "For warding professor,"

"Good Miss Granger; ah Mr. Warshadow."

"Enchanting items." Hecarim supplied.

"Yes! Mr. Potter, can you give us one more?"

"Dispelling of said enchantments and other spells."

"Thank you, let's see, ten points each to Gryffindor. Now before we begin any spell work, you will have to learn the language of this particular branch of magic, and to start you will have to learn the alphabet." So the lesson continued with Professor Babbling giving the students an overview of the runic alphabet as well as giving the history of the art; dating back before the time of wands. Overall the lesson was informative and gave Harry plenty of new ideas and made him wonder why he hadn't taken this class before; oh, right Ron.

As they left Hermione excused herself and left to find somewhere to use her time turner, "Where's she going? We have transfiguration in a few minutes." Hecarim asked.

"To powder her nose." Harry said, making his friend shut up and continue onwards. He used the time walking towards transfiguration to inform his friend about the subject and it's strict teacher.

Entering, Harry saw a call back to his first class with the strict witch; she was in her tabby form, laying on her desk, observing the classroom; she fixed her gaze on him before giving a mew. He nodded at there as he took a seat, Hecarim following suit. Soon the rest of the class entered with expressions ranging From Ahri's amusement, Hermione's annoyance and Ron's horror; 'ah so it was him this time?' Harry mused vas the students go settled in. As silence settled on the room, McGonagall sprung and transformed into her usual self; seeing no reaction for the assembled class other than Harry and the new Gryffindor third years giving appreciative claps, which she acknowledged with a small nod, "Really now, I at least get a few gasps, a selection of profanity. What has happened to get you lot into such a state?"

"Please Professor, we just had Divination and-" Hermione began before McGonagall held up a hand to stop her.

"Thank you Miss Granger, I see what the problem is now. So tell me, who will be dying this year?" She said in an exasperated tone, lightly sprinkled in annoyance and sarcasm.

"I am." Ron said, looking pale.

"Well class, I must tell you all the Sybill Trelawney has a history of predicting the death of a student during the first class for third years; it's her way of welcoming a new class. I can assure you Mr. Weasley there as far as I know none of her predictions have come true." The professor said kindly, unusual for her.

The rest of the class proceeded with McGonagall talking about animagi, or mages, who have the ability to transform into an animal; also passing around a list that showed the registration of these mages and their alternative forms and defining markings; finishing with hinting that there would be lessons offered to students who interested in learning how to become animagi, provided that they had the grades to warrant the knowledge.

Charms passed with the often jovial Professor Flitwick detailing wand movements that would be required to their Ordinary Wizarding Levels, or O. for short, he demonstrated the movements by performing them while reciting the St. Crispin's Day speech from Henry V. As he finished Harry nodded remembering all those who had been lost to bring a semblance of peace to the wizarding world, 'this time' he thought, 'Voldemort, his forces and everything that he stands for will fall and after I'm finished with him, I'll drag the British wizarding community into the modern age, preferably kicking an screaming.' He thought savagely.

After a quick lunch, joined by Luna, who was starting to grow on everyone, the Gryffindor and Slytherin Third-Years headed towards their afternoon classes.

The mood was quickly dampened by Potions and it's…disagreeable teacher, Severus Snape. In the course of an hour, Snape had alienated over half the class, including the former champions in an incident involving Neville's fear of the slimy man, Ahri's snarky attitude and Snape's apparent understanding of the Japanese language.

It was an aggravated group of students that entered into the Defense classroom. Professor Lupin stood in front of his office, beside him was a cabinet, which shook on occasion. "good afternoon class, I am Remus Lupin, your new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. Now, I know that your experience in previous years with this course hasn't been the best; however Professor Dumbledore specially requested myself due to my personal experience, as well as my knowledge of various dark creatures, combating them, along with dark wizards in the previous reign of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named." At this, his eyes glanced at Harry before continuing "Alight, to the lesson: who can tell me what is inside this cabinet?"

Predictably, Hermione answered, "sir, it's a boggart. A shapeshifter."

"Excellent Miss Granger, a boggart, as you may know, assumes the fear of whomever is in front of it; however, there is a main problem with this, a boggart prefers to face someone alone, why? Can anyone guess?"

"Because it wouldn't know who to focus on, confusing it." Harry said.

"Precisely, what we will be learning today is how to deal with these tricky creatures on a one-on-one basis, what you will need are your wands and a simple charm, now say it with me: _Riddickulus_. Mr. Longbottom let's have you go first, now what do you fear the most?" Lupin asked kindly.

Neville mumbled something, then clarified: "Professor Snape."

The class laughed.

"Yes, he can be quite frightening, let's see.. ah you live with your grandmother I believe?"

"Yeah, but I don't want it to turn-"

"No, no, believe me I remember the old battle axe from my younger days; no what I want you to do is this." The rest of Lupin's instructions faded from the rest of the class.

Lupin nodded to the round-faced boy and proceeded to open the furniture piece, Snape advanced from the cabinet towards Neville and started to reach for his robe before the boy regained his nerve and cast; the effect was instant as well as hilarious: Snape stumbled back, wearing an old coat and a witches hat with a stuffed raven on top.

Soon the rest of the class had lined up to face the shape shifter. The forms varied, mostly magical creatures of one sort or another, a few were common fears: snakes spiders and the like. Ahri faced a hunter wearing a variety of furs, that advanced on her, a second later a small mouse scurried away. Finally, it was Harry's turn, he approached the boggart, which Hecarim had reduced to a bottle of glitter glue that had been a disturbingly colorful unicorn pegasus with an odd brand on its hindquarters.

After a second, a dementor glided down, dark and menacing as always. 'Let's get this over with' Harry thought as he cast, instead of tripping over itself, igniting in cheery flames or vanishing it's robes to reveal scantily dressed women trying to sell him soda with a catchy tune, the wraith-like being landed softly. It strode towards him, the air chilled, the dementor reached up and pulled its' hood down. At this, Lupin rushed forward to put himself between his student and the boggart, a part of the wraith's cloak shifted and a black chain batted the werewolf away like s stuffed animal; the class started to panic. Harry noticed none of this, his eyes locked in a stared down with the empty sockets of his greatest fear; as the boggart spoke, Harry felt his own mouth move in tandem, reciting the phrase that he had spoken countless times:

" _ **What delightful agony we shall inflict."**_

 **Omake: special thanks to willtofish for the idea.**

"Students!" Dumbledore was addressing the Great Hall, "as requested by the student body, I am delighted to announce that as of this year, we will be introducing a course in Magic of Music and Hymnomancy class, led by our new professor: Karthus De La Requiem!" This was met with a round of applause as a thin, gaunt, aged man stood up and raised a hand in greeting.

"Now Professor Del Requiem has volunteered to conduct us in our beloved school song!" Dumbledore whipped out his wand and quickly wrote out the verses of the song, with a flick, he signaled everyone to start. Soon the room was filled with the sound of signing at various tones, pitches, and tempos; Karthus quickly began conducting the various tables, sometimes focusing a particular approach a group was taking with a song (as far as Harry knew there was not a standardized version, having been made up on the fly about a couple centuries ago) and sometimes having an entire house put themselves above the rest of the up roar. Soon, as the song began to wind down, ending the twins reprising their funereal march; Karthus following them with total solemnity.

As the room quieted, the former lich spoke one sentence: "We have a lot of work to do."


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own anything, all credit goes to Riot games and J.K. Rowling for her work.**

 **Miles of Heart**

The Thresh-boggart grinned down at Harry, the air took on an unholy chill as the shapeshifter 'breathed' _**"You've seemed to have forgotten exactly who you were, what you are, without me you would have stayed trapped, alone in the dark; isn't that right Harry; isn't that right Freak!?"**_ The wraith mocked, staring at him with empty sockets.

"Harry! It's not real, just a boggart." Harry turned to see Hermione staring at him "It's just a nightmare." She finished, concern etched on her face.

" _ **A nightmare eh? Very well, so be it!"**_ The room went pitch black, then the room erupted into screams. Harry turned around trying to follow the cold rattling laughter.

"Where are you!?"

" _ **Here,"**_ Harry turned, to face the Thresh-boggart and froze. The wraith was kneeling, Hermione, lifeless besides the rapid movement of her chest, lay on its lap. The wraith caressed her cheek in an almost living way as it started at its young _**counterpart "What's wrong Harry. Did you not miss me? The power I brought you, the fear we inspired; face it, without me you would not have had the resolve to make Vernon and Petunia suffer. I am you and you are me, maybe killing this girl you treasure so much will make you come to you senses"**_ the boggart said before placing the sickle end of the fake Marley against the brunette's throat.

Suddenly, the boggart was thrown back. It recovered quickly to find itself at wand point. Harry advanced, his eyes the brilliant emerald of The Killing Curse "How dare you threaten her; how dare you! You are just a shadow, a husk of who I was. You are nothing, return to being so!"

With that he cast, the boggart exploded from the sheer amount of magic Harry had poured into the spell. Lupin had recovered enough to force the defeated being back into the cabinet.

A few seconds passed before the werewolf broke the silence "Yes, well five points to you all for facing the boggart and ten to Mr. Potter and Miss Granger for answering my questions, have a good day." Soon the class filtered out, Harry approached Hermione and found her eyes wet with tears. Deciding that nothing needed to be said, he draped an arm over her shoulder and led her out.

Later that day, the League champions were camped out in the Room of Requirement in stuffed chairs dirking hot coco, which had been prepared by some of Harry's house elves. "So what was that Thresh; sweetheart?" Ahri asked, drawing her lover's attention.

The dark haired teen stared at his vixen "Do you ever wonder why the League did not release me into the hands of the summoners as soon as they had captured me?" The residents shook their heads, "Simply put- I was too dangerous, I had regressed from a man that lived a full life; disappointing yes, but a full life none the less; into a being that thrived on making any who threatened him suffer; that is what my boggart took the from off. He paused to take a drink before continuing, "Since I started battling on the Rift, I gained the 'Souls' of other champions, slowly regaining my sense of self."

"Huh, it's not unusual for an undead resident of the Shadow Isles to regain some of their past memories." A reedy voice said, making the teens turn. Karthus was leaning against one of the pillars in the room, "Thresh here just needed the right catalyst to recover those particular memories attributing the Man-Who-Won; yes Thresh I know all about who you were: A disgraced hero who fell into madness; well it seems like that last part was correct. Any way many searched for his remains, myself included, to gain his reservoirs of magic to enhance their own, they all failed"

"Alight what exactly were you trying to loot off my corpse? I had nothing to my name except some flimsy clothing meant for prisoners." Harry said with a raised brow.

Karthus chuckled, "You'll have to just wait and see Mr. Potter; ta." With that, he left the room.

Hecarim rolled his eyes "He's enjoying this way too much."

"I'm not surprised, Dumbledore enjoys his music, probably jumped at the chance to have a music teacher at Hogwarts; Flitwick tries his best in his spare time, but there's nothing like having an expert teaching a subject that they love." Harry said smirking into his cup.

Hecarim gave a very horse-like huff before leaving as well.

Ahri, noticing they were alone, sat on Harry's lap before giving him a long, deep kiss. Placing her head against his she spoke: "Whatever you were, it's a part of you, one that has lead you to become the man I love, don't forget that." With one last kiss, she departed, leaving the former specter contented as he rested that night.

Harry soon got back into the flow of attending classes on a regular basis. Arithmancy was taught by Septima Vector, a haughty woman with long dark hair, as she introduced her course, making sure to give a clear warning about the dangers of the study of the subject; referring to the fact of one of her students had died a few years ago. Harry caught the reference to Luna's mother. Professor Vector took a quick shine to Hermione and Ahri and fully supported their idea to recreate the magical tarot deck.

Herbology followed with Professor Sprout, a short, dirt-covered witch, who was the head of Hufflepuff house. The students were subjected to various magical floras, learning how to handle them and gain the most from their parts with as minimal damage as possible.

Harry found himself at a bit of a loss, honestly his experience in horticulture pertained to non-magical plants, thus his turned to the one student who lead the class in this subject: "Neville! A little help here?" he was going to take any chance to raise the usually shy boy's confidence.

After class and a quick wash, Harry and company headed to Hymnomancy, according to their schedules, with Hufflepuff. The classroom looked like a muggle choral room with multi-tiered platforms. Once the class started Kathus waved his wand (eleven inches, yew and one of his own hairs), various songbooks were distributed to their students. As soon as everyone was holding a book the former lich began: "Hymnomancy or song magic, is a delicate art, it requires dedication, focus and passion; if you are not prepared to give an honest effort in class; leave." He said giving the class a glare.

Soon he had divided the students into groups based on the choral section (Tenor, Alto, base, etc.) and hand them practice through the basics for class. As soon as the hour stuck the former lich frowned, he was enjoying himself, "alright then; everyone be sure to practice and drink tea to help soothe your throats! I will see you next class." He answered a few questions the students had; finishing with assigning Thresh's young friend a Miss Granger that he would not fail her as long as she showed some improvement.

The weekend approached and with it Harry began quiddtch practice with the rest of the Gryffindor team, who he had always considered as older siblings: the twins Fred and George; the Three chasers Alicia Spinet, Angelina Johnson and Katie Bell; finally, the keeper and team captain Oliver Wood, who last time had lead a successful career in the sport.

Unfortunately, Harry had forgotten who training under Wood's guidance was like. Wood, had the mindset of a professional, spending time going over new strategies, drilling them to the point of exhaustion; it would be borderline abuse if not for two things: Harry had lived with the Dursleys; enough said. The other reason is that Wood had the charisma that made leaders among men, something Harry found endearing, yet irritating in the teen.

After their first session, the Gryffindor team was seated in the locker rooms to hear Wood's annual spiel about how they should be ready to win the quiddtch cup for the house. Instead, as the tall, powerfully built wizard entered Harry saw a look of grim determination that the former warden would have equated with someone preparing for war: "listen, we haven't had the best record for the last couple of years now, but that's no excuse for us to not go for it this year! Look, we have the best team, three unstoppable chasers; tow unbeatable beaters and a seeker that has never lost a game; this is that last year we will have this exact team to win the cup; my last year." He finished, causing the rest of the team to lose any other emotion other then solemnity.

"Oliver…" Katie said.

"Of course we're going to win." Alica.

"No doubt." Angelina.

"We're with you..." George

"Mate, definitely." Fred said, completing his twin's thought.

"Same here, we always trusted you, especially me." Harry said giving a small smile, "you were one of the first people that made me feel somewhat normal since I found out I was a wizard and that meant a lot to me Oliver. I will say this, we will win this year, I owe that to all of you for not being there for the final match." He finished, a savage grin easing itself onto his face.

Thus, the Gryffindor qudditch team threw themselves into training all in pursuit of the, so far, elusive Quidditch Cup. The weeks flew by in a flash and soon the end of the first month of term approached. Harry found himself seated in the defense classroom chatting with Hermione and Ahri until the familiar sent of various potions and oils filled his nostrils. Turing around he saw Snape billow in, magically shutting the windows as he came to the front of the room, "Turn to page 394." He greasy man said without preamble.

Many questions were raise 'like what are you doing here?'; 'Where is Professor Lupin?'; and 'werewolves?' Snape sneered, "It so happens that Professor Lupin finds himself unable to teach you all today, that unfortunate task falls to me. Who can tell me the difference between and animagus and a werewolf? Potter?"

Harry decided to use Hermione's own answer: "Sir the former is a mage that elects to transform into an animal, while that latter undergoes a transformation regardless of their own will."

Snape shot him a look "ten points from Gryffindor for an incomplete answer." Typical. Snape spent the rest of the period teaching (well Thresh grudgingly admitted) about Werewolves and assigned them all a paper tasking them to identify the defining marks of a werewolf, both as a beast and as a man. During Snape's lecture, Malfoy sent him a note via paper crane, he had been injured due to the Thresh-boggart's rampage, he took it, giving the blonde a nod; hey it was a decent piece of magic. Opening the note, he saw a crude drawing of him being hit by a quaffle, then struck by lighting; real mature.

Soon the first match of Gryffindor versus Hufflepuff came, unfortunately it was to be played in the middle of a violent rainstorm that most sports would have canceled the match for another day; not quiddtch though.

The match became pitched, Hufflepuff, were a team what focused on closely-knit teamwork to set up their scoring, another problem was their seeker and team captain Cedric Diggory, who unlike most seekers, was built more solidly, granting him better control of his bromm during story weather. Harry aggressively searched for the snitch, a small, golden ball that would win them the game, but so far it eluded him; didn't help that his goggles were partially useless, either distorting his sight or getting fogged up. Soon Oliver called time out and addressed his team:

"Alright, Harry what's going on, you usually have the snitch by now." Wood questioned.

"Damn, rain's making it so I can't see." Harry replied, a little frustrated with himself, he was used to being done with a match in 30 to 45 minutes.

"Harry!" a voice called to him, turning he saw Hermione jogging towards him, "Here, I noticed you were having trouble seeing." With that she gave a brief incantation and tapped her wand on his goggles, causing the rain to slide off the. Oliver looked like he could kiss her, but made due with having the rest of the team cast water repelling charms on themselves. Harry gave her a hug and brushed his lips on her forehead, whispering a quick 'thank you'. Making the brunette witch blush while giving him a small smile and she made her way back to the stands.

Soon the match started up again, the Gryffindor team came out with aggressive tactics that put the score at a comfortable distance in their favor. Harry searched for the snitch, it had to be somewhere- there! The golden winged ball was darting about the Hufflepuff stands. Unfortunately, Diggory spotted it too.

The chase was on. Harry pushed his Nimbus as fast as he could, but between Diggory's resistance to the howling gale and Harry's superior broom, it was dead even. 'C'mon, c'mon, go!' Harry commanded his broom, he had to be quick before- then he felt the familiar chill, 'damn it.' He swore.

The dementor's arrived, his already cold hands were going numb, he had to work fast. Drawing his wand, he pointed it at the nearest hooded figure " _expect-"_ he began, thinking of Ahri's words that night after encountering the shade of his former self. That's when the screams began again, this time from within himself:

' _Stop please! I AHHHHH!'_

' _Mercy, MERCY!'_

' _Lilly! He's here! Take Harry and go!'_

' _You monster; give her back!'_

' _Haaaarrrryyyy…'_

Harry barely registered the fact that he was falling due to a cold, cruel laugh followed him as he blacked out.

The young wizard woke to a series of voices. He wearily opened his eyes to see his team, along with Hermione, Ahri and Hecarim trying not to wake him with their talking; they failed.

He sat up, "Anyone be so kind as to get me my glasses and a glass of water?" he asked. He felt the eyewear slide onto the bridge of his nose, a glass of water was next to him. Taking a sip he cleared his throat, "So what happened?"

"The demeanors; there not supposed to be anywhere near the groups, Dumbledore was furious,

Frankly, it was frightening." Hermione said.

"He and the teachers shot something silver at them and they backed off." Hecarim supplied.

"Alright then, what about the game, was it called off?" Harry asked, though knowing what had happened.

The team shuffled a bit before one of the twins (Fred he thought; he really should mark them) answered: "well you see, when you fell Diggory caught the snitch; he wanted a rematch, but the result stands." He said.

"There's something else." George said, they parted to show Oliver with s broken set of twigs in his arms. "Your broom, it … hit the Whamping Willow and you know how it is; If you want to quit the team, I understand." Oliver said, his face stained with sweat, grime and tears as he looked forlornly at the broom.

Harry gestured for Oliver to come over, the taller wizard did. Harry made a beckoned him to lean over to him; he did. Quickly before anyone could react, Harry smacked Oliver upside the head, "Idiot, I'm fine, just a broom anyway. Also, I'm not quitting, not yet anyway. C'mon we all need a little rest from this, see you next practice."

After that, the nurse ushered the rest of the team away. Thresh sat in the hospital bed focusing on his hand and grimaced, 'ah so that's why' he thought sourly. By consuming souls Thresh had gained immense power, however, digesting them took years, centuries even. Because of this the dementors were able to reawaken the emotions and memories of those souls within him; making him unable to draw on the memories he need to cast the Patrounus Charm.

Laying his hand down and pulling it into a fist, he resolved one thing: to reteach himself how to use the charm, after all, he taught about 30 to 50 students how to; he could teach himself too.

Easy, right?

 **Omake**

Thresh had taken some time to summon the new editions to the League, suffice to say he was not impressed. The girl had some skill reminsent of a cartoon his children had gotten him into during the early 21st century, however, her movements were mostly flashy, he decided to comment: "Congradulations! You just made the act of throwing a rock overly complicated." He said sarcastically.

"Well I like to see you do any better." The girl, Taliyah retorted staring down at the teen, Yasuo had said that this was one of the best champions in the League but, all she saw was some fledgling mage.

"Observe." Thresh leaned down and picked up one of the stones that was scattered around, weighed it in his hand before Throwing it at the newest champion, Kled, a yordle, who had somehow succeeded in making an enemy of every other being in the League; bar summoners. With a flick of his wrist struck the crazed Yordle's lizard mount, making it buck sending the legendary general of Noxus into a wall, knocking him out.

Thresh pickled up another stone and tossed it towards the stunned Shuriman youth, "see simple easy; see you on the rift." He said leaving the Room of Requirement to catch up on the rest of his homework.

Skin ideas:

Lava Rider Taliyah

Suicide Solider Kled


	12. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own anything, all credit goes to Riot games and J.K. Rowling for her work.**

 **The Minor Fall**

The wizard strolled through the dense trees of the Forbidden Forest, lost in his thoughts. The loss against Hufflepuff had disheartened the House of Lions; some of the members of Gryffindor blamed him for the loss, saying that he threw the game; his friends and teammates quickly quashed these rumors. Another result that had occurred was the fact that Professor Binns, the History of Magic teacher, had been consumed by a stray dementor while watching the match. Thresh honestly didn't care, what bothered him was that he was having so little progress with the Patrounus Charm, as it was he could conjure a slivery cloud, if he was lucky a vague humanoid shape and only on his own, without a dementor it wasn't nearly enough.

Overall, the wraiths had him at their mercy; Thresh the Chain Warden did not like being at anyone or anything's mercy, usually it ended by badly for the other party. His walks both served the purpose of giving himself time to think, as well as, getting away from the other students in general, he couldn't think with all their noise.

Thankfully, the forest was tranquil in the early part of the morning, either that or the fact that everything residing in the forest sentient or not felt the need to steer clear of the ominous presence that they sensed coming from the wizard. It seemed a little funny to the former specter, practically everything in this forest had the ability to kill and/or eat a teenage wizard, however Thresh was confident that noting would bother him, on pain of death.

Besides that, he had started dueling lessons from Professor Flitwick. The half-goblin was in a class of his own: despite his small size, the aged wizard moved with a warrior's precision and grace, while chaining multiple spells in quick succession, keeping his pupil on the defensive for the most part; he was still aching for the last lesson. In his opinion, Thresh believed that Fillius Flitwick would have given most mages in the League a run for their money and easily on par with a champion.

His musing were interrupted by coming into a clearing where a heard of Thestrals were grazing. He slowly approached them as not to frighten them; one raised its head and looked dully at him still chewing. He walked over cautiously and started to pet it. "Harry?" A voice called from behind him, turning he found Luna walking through the field up to him carrying a knapsack, "my you have a nasty case of the wrackspurts, anything I can do to help?" the blonde asked commuting to him, joining in petting the winged steed.

He smiled, "nah, just need some fresh air, needed to clear them out you know?" he said. She looked to him to go one "*sigh* fine I've been having trouble with the anti-dementor charm, I can barely get a cloud, sometimes more, but I at least need to be able to hold them off until someone can step in." he finished.

Luna calmly had taken a slab of meat and started to feed one of the foals, "well the Patrounus Charm is incredibly difficult, even impossible to some adult witches and wizards." She said while wiping her hands off and looking at him.

"I know, the problem is that whenever I attempt to focus on a good enough memory it slips away." He said a little more than a bit frustrated with his inability than anything.

"Maybe you're going about it wrong." Luna said, the elder looked at the younger, eyebrow raised, signaling her to continue, "rather than just one, why not try a collection of them until you can use it like normal." She said with a dreamy smile.

He looked at her surprised "huh, didn't think about it like that, might be on to something." Looking down to think he noticed something he had missed in the last couple minutes, : "again Luna? I'm more than willing to talk to Flitwick or just…discourage your housemates from stealing from you." He said exasperated. Luna was barefoot meaning the thefts had started again; he shoes and class materials were popular.

She shook her head, "it's all in good fun, besides, once you're in your element, you tend not to know when to stop; eh Warden?" she said, smiling beatifically.

Surprise barley registered, Harry Potter had long since concluded that Luan Lovegood possessed the ability to divine the ability to things beyond surface level, "Very well." He conceded, "let me at least carry you back to the castle." He finished, crouching down to allow her easy access.

Luna hopped on "I'm not too heavy am I?" the lithe blond asked.

"Nope, you're quite dainty. Anyhow, I do hope you will tell me how exactly you know of my current…disposition. I thought I had put on a convincing act of my teenage self." He said.

"Of course I'll tell you, the King of the Nagles told me about you, would you be willing to tell me how you gathered the Deathly Hallows?" she responded, delighted at something; what, Thresh couldn't say.

"Fine. Necessity forced them into my possession, ditched the stone right after using it. Now lets go, I want to get Breakfast before Ron eats it; again."

Entering the Great Hall, the pair found the Gryffindor table crowded more than usual, Harry went over towards the center, Luan still on his back Suddenly Ginny broke away to come up in front of him "Hi Harry, hi Luna!" She greeted.

Luan waved as she was gently let down, "Ginny, what's up?"

"Hedwig flew in with a new broom, when did you order it?"

"How do you know it's a broom?" he asked, raising a brow.

The redhead rolled her eyes "please, like it could be anything else with that shape." She sassed.

He smiled at her and let the two year mates chat while he pushed the other students out of his way, on the table Hedwig was perched along a long package, giving glared at all who approached and wasn't him, brightening his day already. Smirking he stroked the owl, "hey girl, what cha got?" he said fondly; hey, you did not get good help that often.

He extracted the small card attacked to the package giving a small smile at the paw print. With help from his friends he opened the package to reveal one of Harrys most prized possessions: his Firebolt, the broom that had, on more than one occasion, saved his hide from flying death; Harry fought to hold back as sob, remembering exactly who gave it to him.

Thankfully, his tears were mistaken as a sign of awe, one shared by the majority of the male student population, "Merlin..." Ron said with solemnity.

Hermione, ever being a voice of reason, voiced her concern "who sent it?" looking at the broom warily.

"Who cares? It's a Firebolt! Hey Harry, can I have a go on it? After you of course." Ron said, looking at the item like it was the Holy Grail, he quickly added the last part after receiving a slight glare from the feasting wizard.

"no one should get on that thing!" Hermione practically screamed, "it could be cursed, didn't you mother ever teach you not to accept things from strangers?" she said at the red head. She took a second before continuing calmly: "We should show this to Professor McGonagall; right Harry? Harry?" She looked to see her dark haired male friend casually eating his meal.

She smacked him with her newspaper gaining his attention.

Harry snorted, but drank the coffee (wonderful stuff) "Gah! Sorry, sorry; starved. Hermione If it makes you feel better, I will take it to either Professor Flitwick or Lupin after I have eaten my fill; Luan please help yourself." He finished then proceeded to crave up the remainder of his meal before gorging himself.

Hermione was confused "Why not Professor McGonagall?" she asked.

He swallowed "First year, she sent us into the forest for being out late; ignored us when we tried to war her about the stone; need I go on?" he said, taking a bite of toast, "plus, she would just give it to them anyway; easy to cut out the middle man." He finished.

Unfortunately, the crowd had attracted the attention of the teachers, "what's this? Potter, who gave you that broom?" she didn't wait for a reply before snatching the item.

Not a second passed before the broom flew from her grasp back to its original spot in front of the dark-haired wizard' "Now, now Professor please don't take something that doesn't belong it you; its rude." He said curtly, taking a sip from his drink.

"Mr. Potter, I am well within my rights to confiscate suspicious items that have been for an extended amount of time." She blustered.

Hecarim, who had been sitting near his friend decided to add his two cents: "Excuse me Madam, but the broom, just arrived today."

"I would thank you, Mr. Warshadow, to stay out of this please" she said shortly before snatching the broom and walking away, "I will have Professor Flitwick examine this for any tampering. As for your actions: twenty points from Gryffindor and five for Mr. Warshadow's brownnosing".

"Very well, but if my broom is destroyed beyond repair, I will demand compensation" Harry responded firmly. McGonagall pretended not to hear.

"Harry, she's our Head of House! You need to show her more respect." Hermione admonished.

An emerald eye focused on her, "That still doesn't give her the right or ability to just take my things without cause."

She opened her mouth to reply, closed it, and shook her head. The quickly finished the meal and made ready for their classes.

The morning passed without incident with the usual lectures and assignments, Runes, with an assignment recording breaking down a spell to better understand it.

Soon the afternoon approached and with it Defense. The air in the classroom was tense. Everyone dreaded if Snape would be subbing in again. Thankfully, Lupin entered, looking haggard, but well enough. "Hello, everyone I hope Professor Snape wasn't too hard in my absence." He said lightly, the class erupted into complaints about the lesson on werewolves and the ridiculous assignment. Lupin frowned at this, but quickly replaced his expression "I see, well you don't have to worry, I'm cancelling the paper and will be having words with his about his…decorum." The class cheered, some gave a sigh of relief; in Hermione's case, however, confusion painted her features.

The lesson continued, featuring Hinkipunks, small creatures that looked like a lump of flesh with spindly limbs attached to a lantern, with the purpose of leading travelers astray and attacking them, their homework was simple, identify the creatures lanterns from normal ones.

Walking from class, Harry was quickly joined by his friends "good thing we didn't have to do that mental paper; wonder why Snape wanted us to learn about Werewolves anyway." Hecarim was saying.

"Isn't it obvious what Professor Snape was doing, why Professor Lupin needed his sick days?" Hermione questioned.

"Yes, I go what Snape was doing, as well as the absences." Harry said.

"Hermione was surprised, "Really? You knew?"

Harry felt a twinge of annoyance, "Give me some credit Mione, I do notice these things too. Anyway, as long as Professor Lupin takes his treatment, there's no problem. Besides, he's the best Defense teacher we've had." He said giving her a smile to lessen the bite of his words. Noticing other looking at them he continued: "Let's just keep this between us for now; he's entitled to a few secrets after all." He finished softly, leading his friends outside.

Hermione raised a brow; she was surprised that Harry caught on as quickly as he had. Also, she noticed her friend's nickname for her, but didn't comment; she kind of liked when he said it.

Later, that night he was confronted by Wood; apparently, word had gotten out about his new broom. "A Firebolt, for real? This is fantastic, we practically have the cup now, when can we see it in practice?" The captain said to his Seeker.

Harry smiled, "not for a bit, it's been confiscated for examination." He said, settling into his favorite chair in the common room.

"What, who's mental enough to do that, don't worry, I'll talk to McGonagall, she'll understand; a merlin, a Firebolt." He said wistfully as he headed to find said teacher.

Unfortunately, this ended with Wood being torn down by the Deputy Headmistress about not caring for his players. Poor, loveable Oliver, he reminded him so much of Hugo.

The days passed until the weekend of Halloween and the first Hogsmeade trip. Harry looked dully at the board, something about giving something parts it shouldn't have, in his experience doing as such provided a good distraction. Soon the bell rung and class was dismissed; Harry decided to try and get into the spirit of Hallows and play a little trick, nothing serious, just something to shake the faith of the masses in their so-called justice system.

Casually, portraying an air of meekness, he approached the professor. "Professor McGonagall, may I speak to you?" he said, keeping up the façade.

The witch looked up, "of course Mr. Potter, is there anything I can help you with?"

"Yes, I want to apologize about my broom, it's just…it's the first gift someone spent a lot for me. I know it is silly, but it is mine." He said awkwardly.

"Quite alright, I must apologie as well, you must understand, with Sirius Black on the loose, we can't be too cautious." She said kindly (Well for her at least).

"Actually Professor, that's something I wanted to ask about. What exactly did he do? I checked the records in the library and can't find anything referring to a trial or anything." The boy asked, looking at the teacher expectantly.

At this point their conversation had attracted the attention of the class. McGonagall looked puzzled but responded, "You see Potter, there was no need for a trial; Sirius Black turned traitor against us and murdered thirteen muggles along with a poor wizard, who was trying to stop him." She said evenly. "Now, I must help your classmates prepare for the journey, good afternoon."

Harry nodded with a word of thanks, within him he was cackling, that had been way easier than he had thought. He took time to gain a measure of the student's reactions, some were nodding agreeing with the old witch; idiotic sheep. More looked shocked, at the decision or the information about what Sirius was convicted of. The only face Harry focused on was his bushy haired best friend, Hermione looked crestfallen at the devastating breach of law by the magical government. This caused him some pain, but she needed to see that things weren't black and white, if he could get her to her fifth-year mindset he could be able to convince her to act in tandem with him; by then he would have at least told her about himself. Outside of his thoughts, Harry merely thanked the Professor, receiving a stiff nod in return.

The students soon departed, Ahri gave her lover a kiss on the cheek, "see you later!" she said before taking a surprised Hermione by the hand, pulling her along.

Hecarim came beside him, "anything I can get you, as long as you pay of course." The smaller passed over a few sickles, "a bottle of butter beer, you'll find them at the local tavern The Three Broomsticks, also look after Ahri, she's more prone to mischief than you are trampling people." He said.

The larger young mage smiled nodding as he joined the rest of the departing party.

With his classmates gone, Thresh decided to engage in the most arduous and mind-numbing task given to students: homework. He went down to the lake and found the lone tree that grew along the banks, settling down and muttering a warming charm he proceeded to finish at least his Arithmancy work. It boggled the mind that a teacher would require as much reading and homework for a beginner level course, but the accelerated pace did help alleviate the boredom. The soon found himself lost in describing the uses of the numbers "6" and "7" in magic, showing one in a positive light, the other in a vastly negative form; at least is wasn't Karthus' homework about identifying song magic post-mortem; damn that was creepy. After an hour, he heard the sound of crunching footsteps, looking up, he saw Professor Lupin walking up to him, he stood to shake his instructor's hand, "Good day sir."

Lupin gave him one of his weary smiles, "hello Harry, not interrupting anything am I?"

"No sir, just finishing my Artithmancy essay, numerology an all that."

"Ah yes, I remember taking that with you parents, your mother enjoyed it as well."

Harry coked his head, "you knew her sir?"

Lupin's smile turned a little sad, "yes, she was one of my closest friends aside from your father; I believe you might have seen me in that project Hagrid owled me about a couple of years ago."

"Yes, it was a scrapbook, I remember you from my parent's wedding, almost didn't you look so different."

"Yes, well it has been nearly fifteen years since then; by the way, I was wondering what become of your broom, the one that hit the Whomping Willow?"

"Destroyed, no hope of being repaired." Harry said sadly.

The werewolf looked somewhat guilty "I see, that is unfortunate, I can't help but feel a little guilty about that. You see that particular tree was planted they hear I came to Hogwarts; seventh-year Herbology project."

So that's what they told people back then, "Well I just received a new one and I should be able to use it for the next match."

"Excellent! I will cheer for you then and that's this about learning the Patrounus Charm." The werewolf inquired.

Harry nodded, "After the match, Professor Flitwick allowed me to use the Restricted Section to find information about that, he's been helping me learn about along with how to duel." It was true, the small professor had practically marched him to library to learn all he could about the spell and had drilled him in practicing it.

"That's wonderful, well it seems you have things well in hand. Would you look at the time, I have to get ready for my next lesson, I will see you in class then? Prefect, and Harry," with this he took a gentle tone, "if you need anything or just want to talk about your parents, my door is always open." With that, he clapped his student on the shoulder and made his way back to the castle.

Thresh looked down at his own watch, silently lamenting the loss of his personal pocket watch from Zilean. This was a time piece that, depending how far into the future could predict exactly when an event would happened, whiter it was a rare opportunity, a chance meeting, or whatever, he did not know; and that somehow provided a more exciting life for the specter.

He noticed that it was nearing the time that the students would be returning for their trip, Thresh summoned one of his elves (Killi?) to take his completed paper back to he dorms, he would have Hermione look at it in the evening. He went to the courtyard waiting by the fountain that was beginning to freeze over. He rubbed his hands together, letting the friction ward off the cold. He let his thoughts wander, how was Sirius, earlier, the _Prophet_ had said that he was relatively close by, maybe on campus for all he knew; hopefully Harry Potter would have the chance to have his dogfather by his side for more than just a couple years. He smiled 'I would like that'.

"Harrrrryyy!" Thresh only had a moment to process his name before he felt something slam into his side, wrapping arms around his frame. Catching his breath he saw Ahri hugging him tightly, "How are you, oh I missed you!" she said happily. Harry chuckled 'selling the whole 'dizzy girl' thing a bit much eh?' he thought while patting the girls head. Noticing this, she leaned into his hand, giving a barely noticeable purr. "I'm good, how was Hogsmeade." He asked.

Soon enough the rest of the students had arrived, Hermione and Ahri gave a general overview of the small village and the various family-owned shops, both tried to downplay the obvious joy they received from the trip, honestly he did not mind. Hecarim passed him a bottle of Butterbeer and distributed the rest to the others (apparently it is cheaper to buy butterbeer in bulk, rather than individually). Hermione meanwhile had noticed something: "Harry are you crying?" Harry paused touching his cheek and feeling a tear there, his musings about Sirius must have caused a few tears to slip. Rolling with that fact "Err, yeah Halloween you know, not tearrably fond after well…" he let the sentence end, waiting, four three, two, one-. He felt Hermione practically slam into him crying his name.

Ahri, for her part, looked confused "Hey, am I missing something?" she asked.

Harry adjusted his head to stare at her, "my parents were assassinated on Halloween night twelve years ago." He said.

The vixen looked surprised, looking at her lover she saw confirmation of his words. "Oh, I-I'm sorry." She stuttered at the information.

Sensing the heavy atmosphere, he waved her off, "its fine just that time of year. Anyway, Hermione would you mind looking over my Arithmancy essay? Thank you, I feel like visiting Hagrid, haven't been able to lately and it would be nice to see him."

The rest agreed to the visit, as they left he heard a familiar, angry voice roar at them "Weasley, Warshadow, my office now!" Snape glided towards them, face red enough to challenge Vernon. Thresh looked at Hecarim, who snickered before leading Ron to meet the Potions master.

The rest of the group headed towards Hagrid's (relatively) small cottage, knocking on the door, the sound of Fang could be heard before the door opened and the Care professor greeted them. "Hello all, caught me at a good time, come in!" The entered and were seated at the table while Hagrid served tea and his signature rock cakes. The students ignored the petrified raisin bread and talked about their impressions of their new classes, finding out the Hagrid had taken basic Ancient Runes and often used them to protect his garden. During this Hermione spotted a few papers on a small desk by the corner, "Hagrid, what are these." She said striding over to examine the papers.

Hagrid shuffled nervously "ah well, yeh know…I, ah thoguth that I" he said stuttering.

"Are this old O. ?" Hermione asked holding a paper up with what seemed to be the testing format used by the Ministry of Magic, with the organization's stamp on them.

"Well, yer not the only ones studinin, Dumbledore, great man that he is, pulled a few strings ta let me take tha Care O Magical Creatures O.W.L. Said I should give him a reason for him ta pay meh more." Hagrid said drinking his tea.

Harry was impressed, so that was the consequence of saving Malfoy from Buckbeak, and his own stupidity; he could live with that. Hermione quickly offered to help to help Hagrid study, Ahri opted out, while Harry said that he would wait a week, he had reasons to be superstitious about Halloween or any day close to it and he tended to err on the safe side regarding the holiday.

They left the hut and headed towards the castle for the Halloween Feast, which wasn't bad, Hermione thought their were too many sweets, but everyone seemed to enjoy finishing the first couple months of the school year. Hecarim and Ron joined them saying that Snape had given them both detentions, when asked why; the bulker of the two waved the rest off, saying that he would explain latter.

As they finished the meal, Harry quickly excused himself, saying that he wanted to do something before the evening ended before dashing off.

As he approached the entrance of Gryffindor Tower he saw his housemates crowding in front of the painting, 'so Sirius has already visited' he thought quickly finding his class mates. Before he could speak he heard Percy trying to force his way to the front, a moment passed before he sent of Dumbledore.

The headmaster quickly arrived, with him, the heads of house. This caused the students to make a path for the teachers. From behind them, Harry clearly saw the jagged slashed of the Fat Lady's painting without said lady there. He glanced away from this to see Dumbledore talking to Peeves the resident poltergeist who was saying, "…Oh quite a horrible temper he has, that Sirius Black."

 **Omake:**

Making sure that he was out of the sight from his friends, Thresh pulled out Marley, hanging the lantern component up to his face. As he had done several times before when hunting, he spoke a name: "Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpington" as soon as the last syllable left his lips, the lantern pulled towards a direction. Pulling on his invisibility cloak, Thresh followed his weapon's guidance till he came into a deserted hallway. Peeking over the corner, he saw the Gryffindor patron ghost Nearly-Headless Nick floating his medieval garb and the massive gash that nearly separated his head from the rest of his body, connected by a thin strip of ghostly flesh. Nick must have sensed something was there because he turned around, "Who's there, show yourself; Baron, this had better not be you or Peeves! The ghost said spinning about, his head flopping precariously.

Thresh decided to act, still under the cloak he spoke: " _ **Peace Sir Nicholas, I come as a friend**_." He said, changing his voice to fit the Chain Warden.

The ghost frowned, "You seem to have me at a disadvantage sir, If you are a friend you would give me your name."

The sound of a death rattle sounded as Nick feared that the dementors had found a way into the castle, until he realized it was the sound of laughing " _ **Forgive me, this is the first time I have spoken to you like this. I am called Thresh, the Chain Warden**_." The specter spoke.

"Pardon me, but I do not know of any prison wardens before my …execution." Nick said, still trying to find where the voice was coming from.

" _ **My title and….profession came to me long after I had died, but enough of that! I have come to repay a debt to you my friend. In another life, you were my friend when most had abandoned me; gave me wise and much needed counsel when I had lost someone I held dear and a constant support to my cause and myself. For that reason I do this**_." Thresh raised Marley, posed for attack.

"What?" the word had hardly left the ghost mouth before he felt a sharp pain and his vision tumbled until he found himself staring at the floor, unable to move his body, or feel it. Nick soon realized what had happened, "oh thank you Thresh, thank you!" the Ghost exclaimed as his body tried to find its missing head.

The laughter came again, "Happy Halloween my friend." Thresh dashed towards Gryffindor Tower, hoping to catch up with this classmates, removing the clock at becoming Harry once again.

 **AN: Hey all, me again, Happy New Year! Things have been hectic with me during the past few months, but I'm back. As a special treat for you all, I present a preview of the next chapter:**

 _Black mist swirled around him at the 'eye'. As it twisted, he stretched a hand. Mist engulfed it forming the clawed gauntlet of the Warden. He flexed briefly, admiring how the armor shifted like a second skin. Bringing both hands up for him to admire, the helm formed it all it's skeletal glory from the mist before dissipating._

 _The chaotic miasma shifted before flowing into him before he collapsed grunting. As he rose, he looked into a mirror seeing the familiar green eyes. A flash came and the left side of his face was replaced by a grinning skeleton's._


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 12**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own anything, all credit goes to Riot games and J.K. Rowling for her work.**

 **A/N: Thank you all for your patience. I've been busy with Graduation, I now have a B.A. in Psychology with a minor in Communications.**

 **C.S.: Glad you enjoyed last chapter and the omake. For future reference, unless I specifically say so, all omakes should be considered cannon up to this point. The omake for this chapter occurs sometime before the prologue.**

 **Kin and Kindred**

 _ **Black mist swirled around him at the 'eye'. As it twisted, he stretched a hand. Mist engulfed it forming the clawed gauntlet of the Warden. He flexed briefly, admiring how the armor shifted like a second skin. Bringing both hands up for him to admire, the helm formed it all it's skeletal glory from the mist before dissipating.**_

 _ **The chaotic miasma shifted before flowing into him before he collapsed grunting. As he rose, he looked into a mirror seeing the familiar green eyes. A flash came and the left side of his face was replaced by a grinning skeleton's.**_

He opened his eyes blearily, 'Ok what the hell was that?' he thought rubbing his eyes.

Thresh raised a hand to his face, it looked just like a normal thirteen-year-old hand. The dream, though odd had given him an idea, focusing in the outstretched limb and willed for the darkness to form. A minute passed and nothing. He tried again imagining, wanting the black magic to form, to encase his hand and form his gauntlet; the gauntlet of the Warden.

An odd feeling flowed down is harm, neither painful, but not quite pleasant, just strange. He opened his eyes to see his arm covered in writhing darkness with offshoots of magic arching off; he tightened his hand into a fist, the darkness condensed into armor. The flexed his wrist, admiring the construct, "Fascinating."

The sound of footsteps interrupted him. He dispelled the construct and turned towards the sound.

"Harry? You're awake?" Dumbledore asked, making his way past his slumbering pupils; after the poltergeist had spoken of Sirius Black, the headmaster had put the school on lockdown and had the students gathered in the Great Hall to sleep while the teachers, prefects and head boy and girl scour the castle.

Harry raised a hand "evening sir, odd dream." He explained.

The aged wizard nodded, coming to sit beside him, "Dreams can tell us many things Harry, what did they show you; do you have any ideas what they may mean?"

Harry shrugged, "I'm going through a phase, nothing besides that. Also, I've never put much stock into divination, from what I've heard it could be replaced with a creative writing class if anything. Besides most of my dreams end in screams."

Dumbledore gave a sympathetic look before deciding to change the subject: "how is you history assignment coming along, do you have a topic you what to write on?" he asked.

Since the dementor attack during the last quiddtich game, Professor Binns had gone missing; presumed a victim of the wraiths. In his absence, the Headmaster had assigned the ghost's classes to write a paper on magical history; due at end of term. "I'm caught between two ideas: either how Newt Scalamander became involved the Grindlewald War while writing his book or how he improved magical and mundane relations in America due the same time period."

The elder nodded, " the latter I think, as you can image I have rather personal objections to anything to do with Grindlewald, if you need a source I was planning on have Newt come and talk about his book. I've personally visited the bakery founded by Mr. Kowalski, simply amazing, it's a cite visited by both magical and non-magical peoples and is considered a landmark; I recommend that you visit go there one day. Now I think it would be best if we both turn in for the rest of the night." He walked away with that.

Thresh turned over and closed his eyes, ignoring the conversation that Dumbledore had started with Snape.

The following morning was slow despite the staff's efforts, not surprising since they had decided to keep the school open when it was inhabited by a creature that could kill with a glance; but that's neither here nor there. The students were clamoring about the events of the previous night. He sat idly, listening to the speculation and conjecture surrounding his godfather's "break-in" and escape. He was more focused on the dossier on the new champions of the league: a couple that fell under the category of human-animal hybrids called Vastaya which piqued his interested due to Ahri being classified as one, despite her being a fox before gaining her human form.

"Harry what do you think?" He was drawn from his thoughts and turned to his classmates.

"Sorry wasn't listening, this is an interesting read." He said holding up the pamphlet.

Ron snorted, "really Harry? You're getting just as bad as Hermione."

"And what's wrong with that?" the aforementioned girl said, an edge in her voice.

"Hey, what about Sirius Black?" Hecarim shouted to stop the two from igniting another fight, especially this early in the morning; Harry sent his friend a look of gratitude.

Shooting one last glare at Ron, Hermione spoke "we were talking about how he got into the castle, how did he know where Gryffindor tower was?"

"Not much of a stretch, Black was in our hose during his time here, plus I don't think there were too many enchantments that could have stopped him, he escaped a place that is a virtual dementor nesting ground; he's gone through worse." Harry said blithely.

"Hold on, the dementors can't stop him, what are they doing then!?" Ahri exclaimed, looking at her lover with what appeared to be worry, but Harry saw her eyes were dancing with amusement. This was a game she loved to play, point out a critical fact and watch the masses fall to pieces; gods it was hot when she was in her element.

Harry nodded to himself as his lover's words took effect, pondering on how Sirius had survived in the closet place to hell that he could think off, the Shadow Isles didn't count, being haunted was different then living in those _things_ nest. He had explained that he had use an Animangus transformation to escape since the dementors could barely sense the emotions of an animal. Suddenly something caught his train of thought _"…I was innocent. That wasn't a happy thought so the dementors couldn't suck it out of me…"_ 'Now that was a thought.' He mused.

"Harry why are you smiling?" he turned to Hermione.

"Oh an epiphany, really just a theory, no a hypothesis on how to counter the dementors. I'll let you know if I find anything!" he said excitedly, running off.

"He forgot we have classes, didn't he?" Hermione said tiredly.

…

All during the day, theories were talked about how the escaped prisoner infiltrated the school, giving Harry a quiet cackle at a few of these and nearly laughing when a theory that was close was shot down.

Soon classes cane with the day's events and the news of an escaped conflict was pushed to the side in light of homework and vigorous studying filled the student's minds. Harry become no different, with the increase it workload he had begun to use his time turner to keep up and still take time to rest and practice spell work and Quidditch.

It was during one of these rest periods that he felt himself being shaken awake, he looked up to see Hecarim looking amused at him, the boarder of the two pointed to the side of his friend's mouth: Harry wiped his mouth, drool, he should be a ashamed of himself. "What time is it?" he asked. Hecarim checked his watch "Nearly ten, just go off of detention."

"You never told me what happened." Thresh said, pushing himself back to a more comfortable position.

Hecarim laughed, he spent the next hour weaving a tale involving the Halloween Hogsmeade trip, an confrontation with Malfoy and company and the his bawdy sense of humor, "…and then I said 'no Malfoy, I'm too busy hitting the broad side of your mother!'" he finished loudly.

Thresh shook his head, chuckling "Should've known, honestly, that would set Malfoy off, easily insulted and quick to anger. Doubtless he complained to Snape, count yourself lucky Hec, the Malfoy family has a lot of pull both politically and within this school."

Hec chuffed, "acts like a big shot; he's what, high wizarding nobility?"

"No, that would be moi, they only have such high standing and money because they married up. Malfoy's mother Narcissa comes from one of the most ancient families, she's something of a second or third cousin of mine; and before you ask yes she's beautiful; definite trophy wife material. Just don't cause too much trouble; I don't want to play any of my hands until I need to." He warned before bidding his friend a goodnight.

…..

He wiped the sweat from his forehead; his attempts at summoning a patrounus had started to show actual results, vague shapes and the familiar pull on his magic. It would do until he could get to safety. He quickly cleaned himself and went down to breakfast.

A couple of turns for the time turner brought him back to the morning. He departed hearing his own footsteps approach. He made his way down the flights of stairs, while pondering how mages, who wouldn't do anything unless it could be done with a couple of wand waves wouldn't have installed an elevator or escalator; seriously Dumbldore had one leading up to his office!

After grabbing a bite he headed out. Like most days, this one passed in a lull, he wanted to keep a low-profile by not succeeding in class work , at least until next year and the tournament. The only highlight of the day was Hermione dropping Divinatiation, due to differences between herself and the professor. Transfiguration rolled by with changing statues of animals into flesh and blood and making the constructs perform simple tasks. He spent the class reviewing other subjects while a raven flew around the classroom before perching itself in front of him, turning to stone he would cast on the statue and the process repeated.

Once class ended McGonagall approached the dark-haired teen, "Potter, a moment if you will."

He nodded and waited for the class to petter out before approaching her desk. Once he reached her she pulled out his Firebolt, "Professor Flitwick has done all possible examinations for tampering or foul play and there has been none; I must say you must have quite the benefactor. However I must say that your reaction regarding its confiscation was not appreciated." She said giving her signature glare.

He shrugged nonchalantly, "contrary to popular belief, I didn't grow up with much. I don't care if Sirius Black sent me this, it's mine and I protect what's mine." He took his Godfather's gift, passing a worried looking Hermione, he gave her a warm, reassuring smile, "would you mind meeting me later?" she nodded and went on his way.

The news of the Firebolt's return spread like wildfire causing joy and fear depending on who you asked. Due to the short time between then and the game, McGonagall allowed him to take time from his classes to practice and get used to using his broom, with Hermione (bless her) taking notes for him, she brushed off his thanks, saying that he took notes for her while she was petrified and that's what friends are for.

…

That night he laid against his broom, hovering a few stories off the ground, letting the wind rock him. His revere was stopped when he heard a voice call up to him. He floated down to find Hermione, bundled up to the season with class notes under her arm. He landed lightly "nice night eh? Keeping warm?" she didn't answer. Her expression seemed to be a mix of shame and worry. "What, Mione, did you really think that I would be angry with you over a broom, an expensive one, but a broom none the less."

"But Ron-"

"-Cares more about the game and the school's rivalry than anything else, well save food. You and I are still new to this world and don't have the inherent faith in letting things be. Plus I'm not doing this for the glory or anything, Oliver and the others have been some of the first to see me for me; not this." He said indicating the infamous scar.

"I'm worried for you, Sirius Black is hunting you and suddenly a broom appears when you need one. Just promise me you'll be careful you have a horrible habit of finding trouble whenever it happens."

Harry shrugged, grinning "I don't do it on purpose, plus there's been some upswings after all; remember how we became friends?" he said giving a one-armed hug, "Also, I've heard that Dumbledore will be attending the rest of the matches during the season. Now let's to bed, you look dead on your feet and I have a game to win." They left for the common room and bade goodnight to each other.

The morning after harry woke, stretching, he got up trying to get the cobwebs out of his head. He looked out the window to see Crookshanks walking around a tree, his bottlebrush tail waving as the cat moved. A few seconds passed and Harry felt tighten at what followed the cat: a black, shaggy hound came out and seemed to hold a conversation with the feline before looking at the castle. As Padfoot left Harry wiped his eyes and left to the lockers.

As he entered the Gryffindor locker room, he spotted the team standing or sitting with heads bowed as in prayer. Oliver acknowledged him with a nod before addressing the team: "alright, we're all here, Ravenclaw can be unpredictable, Davis doesn't have just a playbook; he has a tome, they'll have a plan for every situation. The only chance we have is to disrupt any play they use, girls that's your job, Wesleys your job is as usual, make sure that they can't use their bluggers. Now Harry" at this he gave a small, teasing smile, "I know that you're at a certain age and Cho Chang is pretty, but please focus at getting the snitch."

Said seeker rolled his eyes, "Don't worry, she's with Diggory, plus I heard she's kind of needed; I got this."

The teams strode out, the captains met in the middle and shook hands wising the other luck before nodding and going to their teams. The plays mounted their brooms and the game began. As he shot off the ground Harry let out a laugh, oh it was exhilarating to use his Firebolt and the perfect speed and control it possessed, great for any player, but he had years of experience suing the broom. He fell into an orbit around the stadium getting a feel for the game's flow and searching for his target. On a whim, he dipped and rose before looking back to see Cho Chang following him, giving him a pretty smile. Please Ahri did that with, but better. He ignored the Asian witch and led her on a merry chase while using the opportunity to enjoy flying. Surprisingly, Cho appeared in front of him, "You won't get away from me Harry!" she declared. 'Or what, you'll make me take you to a gaudy, overpriced tea shop and cry at me if you don't get your way?' Ok Harry did have some (justified) sentiments about his, admittedly brief relationship with her, but he wasn't there to be someone's rebound guy.

He decided to end this, he rocketed past her and quickly spotted the golden ball and chased after it. After a minute passed her heard several gasps and looked down to see three dementors making their way towards him. He drew his wand and thoughts clearly _'I am not a freak, I am not a monster'_ " _Expecto Patronum!"_ the spell manifested as a silver beam. He then tracked down the ball and gripped the ball in his hands, winning the game.

He landed gracefully onto the field and went to head back to get changed. However before he could make his exit, he was stopped, "Potter!" Harry turned to see Snape, charging him before hoisting the student by his robes.

"Severus, let him go!" Harry felt himself being pulled away by Lupin, who had his wand trained on his colleague. At this point, McGonagall and Dumbledore had arrived as the players began to land and approach. The aged headmaster separated the students from the teachers, "Enough! Severus I distinctly remember telling you we do not attack students, Remus thank you for your quick action. Minerva get the students except Mr. Potter here back to their houses. Harry what was the spell you cast?" his face was set in a stern expression, taking control of the situation.

Harry was confused "The Patrounus Charm sir, I had it prepared in case of a dementor attack."

A small twinkle came to Dumbledore's eyes before it faded "Very well, May I see your wand then Harry?" The student nodded and offered Marley. If the aged wizard noticed the change in wands, he didn't comment on it. He pointed his own wand at Harry's _"_ _Priori Incantatem_ _"_ a silvery mist began to rose and swirled, then a pitch-black mist mixed with the other, forming a mask, half-dark-half-light with strange markings. Dumbledore dispelled the magic "In all my years I have never seen this reaction ever, I must consult with Filius. In the meantime, its best you be off Mr. Potter, you have a victory party to attend. Also I believe I need to have a word with these would-be dementors". At this Harry looked to the hooded figures to see Malfoy, Crabbe, Goyle along with Flint, all sporting various injuries, ranging from savage bites to small precise wounds. He looked at Marley, what happened to the memoir of his father?

….

When he gave Sir Cadogan the password (Greensleeves) he was met with a roar of a famous Gryffindor victory party. The twins heaved him on their shoulders and a bottle of well-earned butterbeer was placed in his hands, he drank and joined the party, consuming his fill and chatting with his housemates; nothing compared to the League but he could enjoy and honest party. Harry spotted Oliver with Katie Bell cuddled into the team captain, sometimes kissing, sometimes just enjoying each other. Harry didn't recall that particular relationship, but remembered that Katie had been one of the fifty casualties of the Battle of Hogwarts, after which, Oliver had thrown himself wholly into Quidditch; he was happy for them both.

He scanned the crown and found Hermione at a desk, framed by stacks of tomes, pouring over the one in front of her. He went over to her, tapping on the desk to get her attention. She looked up "Harry you did really well and I'm happy for you, but Professor Burbage Needs me to reads the next few chapters and-"

"And you can do that in a few hours easy, I won't make you stop if join the party" he stopped her from responding "If you can answer one question?"

She cocked her head "oh?"

He closed the book, keeping a finger to mark her place, "What were you just reading about?"

The brunette opened her moth, closed it, threw up her hands and went to the party.

Harry chucked before grabbing another bottle of golden nectar before following suit, he soon found Hecarim, throwing arm around his brother-in-arms and rejoined the celebration.

After the party died down, he went to the warm embrace of his bed, falling asleep instantly. It felt like a moment passed before he heard a shrill scream waking him and putting him in a foul mood.

 **Omake** :

"Welcome to Cooking With Chef Thresh! Today we'll be introducing the different flavors of torment. Now here is our star, Chef Thresh! Thresh strode out dressed in a black chef's uniform, along with a hand, he turned to his audience, comprised of the inhabitants of the Isles and a few Champions, including Ahri sitting in front, looking proud of her lover. He continued "Evening all, to begin our seminar, I will be introducing a particular flavor of torment that is sure to whet your appetite: Regret is excellent for appetizers of cocktails due to fact it readies the pallet to consume more. The reason behind this is that Regret comes from lost chances, the 'what if' factor which triggers spiritual metabolism. However, regret should only be used lightly as too much in a short amount of time, can cause a maddening hunger, mood swings and irritability and frequent psychotic episodes. Regret can be found in sentient beings after they feel doubt in a decision made and are feeling negative short-term consequences. Thank you all and join us next time for fear!"


End file.
